


'Tis The Season

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: A Christmas countdown featuring our favorite revolutionaries





	1. Christmas Spirits; Jamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'You brought me into your home out of Christmas guilt, and now you’re making me watch christmas movies?'
> 
> Alex clicked a button and Rudolph started to play on the screen, 'What else are you supposed to do on Christmas Eve?'"

As much as Alex hated winter, even he realized that he needed to brave the cold in order to get coffee. He still had some, but not enough to last him through the next day, and the stores weren’t really open on Christmas. And so that is how Alex found himself standing in line at a convenient store with a bag of coffee in hand on Christmas Eve.

He wasn’t alone in the store, and it’s not that Alex expected to be, but he didn’t expect his self-declared arch-enemy to be the one standing in front of him in line either. Especially when said self-declared arch-enemy had been talking about going home to his estate for the holidays.

James had even been telling him that Thomas missed his siblings. Thomas Jefferson was not meant to be in the same vicinity as Alexander Hamilton during the holidays. 

There were several things that Alex could have done in that moment, ranging from ignoring the man in front of him to turning Jefferson around and punching him in that perfect face of his. He settled for somewhere in-between, and poked the area between Jefferson’s shoulders.

Jefferson yelped, jumping onto the tips of his toes, and Alex laughed, “Oh my god.” 

Thomas’ hand went to his chest, “Hamilton! What the hell was that for?”

“Why not?”

Thomas huffed, and turned back around, and left after he made his purchase without a word to the cashier.

Alex was surprised when he found Thomas waiting for him by the door after he checked out. Alex’s confusion must have shown on his face because Thomas’ hand went to rub the back of his neck and he said, “We live right by each other, I figured I might as well wait. Besides, your carribean ass might not be able to handle the cold.”

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, “Haha, very funny. I don’t imagine you’ll be much better, Mr. I’m a real southerner because I live in a fancy estate in Virginia which you’ll never be able to appreciate the beauty of.”

“Fine, I’ll leave you to suffer alone.”

Alex shook his head, hair flying, “No! Don’t do that! I need someone to argue with on the way back.”

Jefferson stared at him, and Alex stared back and said, “I mean, what else are you going to do? Listen to that pretentious ass music of yours?”

Jefferson’s eyes narrowed, “It’s not pretentious! The fact that you don’t appreciate it means you lack taste! It’s not my fault you don’t have the right ear! You have to learn to actually listen to it! Besides, it’s not like yours is any better!”

Alex walked out into the cold, and Jefferson fell into step beside him, “That right there is why I’m calling it pretentious, and also why I’m right. And how do you know what my music taste is like anyway?”

A laugh escaped Jefferson, “Our rooms were directly across the hall from each other for an entire year, and Laurens insisted on that damn open-door policy of his. I had every song on that playlist memorized by the first week.”

“That wasn’t my fault! John’s a special bean.”

“You just called your best friend a bean.”

Alex shrugged, “He’s a good bean. I don’t what you want me to say. You’ve definitely called James a bean. He’s told me - he’s sent me video of you while drunk. I have so much shit on you Jefferson, and you don’t even know.”

Thomas stopped in his tracks and turned to face Alex, “What the fuck do you mean Jemmy’s sent videos of me drunk? How are you guys even friends - he complains about you on a daily basis.”

“He complains about you the same amount, so I guess we’re on an even playing field. Don’t you normally go home with him for the holidays?”

Thomas looked away from Alex as he walked, “Usually, yeah. But his family is doing something weird this year so he left earlier than I was.”

“That sucks” Alex struggled to keep up with Jefferson’s strides, but managed.

The convenient store wasn’t far away, but by the time they made their way to Alex’s building, they had started to argue about the oxford comma.

Alex could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he argued, “Okay, sure, but it’s outdated! Just because of the goddamn technicalities of the thing doesn’t mean the absence of it doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s exactly what it means,” Thomas’ tone was bored.

“But the point is understood regardless of whether or not the comma is there!”

Thomas shook his head, “Not always! There are differences that could make or break an argument depending on the presence of the comma.”

Alex opened the door into his building, “But the points are always further explained so any confusion that might have existed in the first place is cleared away!”

“And this is why your writing is so exhausting - if you just used the oxford comma, like you fucking should, you wouldn’t have to further explain. Be succinct, the less words required to make your point the better. For once in your life, follow conventions, please. It’ll make everyone’s lives easier.”

He left the door open, and ignored that he was letting cold air into the building, “What if I don’t want to make everyone’s lives easier?”

Thomas sighed, and lifted his hand in a wave, “Well, you should. Anyway, I’m going to get going now. Merry Christmas.”

Jefferson started to walk away, but before he could get too far Alex yelled, “Hey, get back here!”

Jefferson stopped, and followed after Alex as he walked up the stairs, “Why?”

They reached the door to Alex’s apartment, and he shifted the coffee to one hand as he grabbed the key to unlock the door, “Well, it’s Christmas Eve. I’m sharing the Christmas spirit.”

“By Christmas spirit I hope you mean alcohol.”

Alex laughed, “Don’t worry, there’s plenty of that. John might be home for the week, but his liquor is still here.”

Thomas followed Alex into the apartment, and took a seat on the sofa as Alex turned on the lights and disappeared into the kitchen. Alex came back with two bottles of holiday ale in hand, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, “I don’t have any of that fancy wine you ramble about, so you’re going to have to settle for this.”

“I’m settling,” Thomas took a swig, “it’s not that bad.” 

“Why thank you. Now, It’s A Wonderful Life or Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer?”

“You brought me into your home out of Christmas guilt, and now you’re making me watch christmas movies?”

Alex clicked a button and Rudolph started to play on the screen, “What else are you supposed to do on Christmas Eve?”

“Sleep? Get drunk alone? Have sex? Take a plane home? Go to church?” 

Alex chuckled, “Those are all for scrubs.”

It had been forever since Thomas had sat down and watched a Christmas movie, and he found himself actually paying attention to Rudolph. It wasn’t a very long movie, but it turned out to be a marathon. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but they had each made their way through three beers and had stopped watching the tv in favor of telling jokes and talking about stupid shit their roommates had gotten into.

“Alright, so one time I was at a party with John,” Alex was leaning back into the couch, laughing, “and I went into the kitchen to grab something to drunk and John was just standing there, peeing on the tiles.” Alex leaned into Thomas’ side, “He thought he was in the fucking bathroom. It’s not that funny telling you because John isn’t here to deny it, but it was one of the most hilarious things I’ve seen in my life.”

Alex was warm, and Thomas just laughed as he struggled to keep his bottle upright, “You’re a total lightweight, aren’t you? You haven’t even had three beers yet, and you’re gone - three sheets to the wind.”

“Whoosh.” Alex made the noise while moving his arm through the air in front of them. Thomas laughed and didn’t move the hand when it fell on his thigh.

He stood up and stretched and ignored Alex who leaned forward into the warmth his body left on the couch cushions. Thomas turned to face Alex, “C’mon, I’m taking you to bed.”

Thomas wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder, and tugged him into a standing position. Once Alex was on his feet, he looked at Thomas and said, “Oh, you’re taking me to bed? Is this my christmas present? The great Thomas Jefferson naked and in my bed?”

It was a lucky guess when he opened the door to Alex’s bedroom, but the textbooks on constitutional law open on the desk and the empty coffee mugs scattered throughout the room made it clear who lived there. He stepped carefully around the clothing on the floor and dumped Alex on top of the rumpled comforter. 

“I’m going to go get you a cup of water.”

Thomas left Alex on the bed, and went to find an empty glass. He came back to find Alex struggling to take off his shirt. He placed the water on the desk, and moved to help, “Dude, you’re making this harder on yourself.”

“I know what I want to make hard.”

Thomas laughed, “Oh my god. You need to go to sleep. Drink some water. I’m going to go find a blanket and sleep on the couch.”

Alex closed his eyes, “Nighty-night. I’ll miss you. Stay with me, please. You should kiss me, that’d be cute.”

Thomas shook his head, but did lean forward to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek, “Merry Christmas, Alex. I’m going to make you cook my breakfast in the morning for putting up with this shit.”

“Mmkay”


	2. Loopy Scrawl; Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The office secret santa had always been a sort of joke. The gifts were never bad, but they tended to lean toward the ridiculous rather than the useful. The more years that went by, the more extreme the gifts got.
> 
> One year in particular, he had received an old-fashioned hat with a bow, the card saying something about him being their general and needing the accessories to show that to the world. George tended to settle on a gift card, rather than trying to play the game.
> 
> But this year he had drawn Alexander’s name."

The office secret santa had always been a sort of joke. The gifts were never bad, but they tended to lean toward the ridiculous rather than the useful. The more years that went by, the more extreme the gifts got. 

One year in particular, he had received an old-fashioned hat with a bow, the card saying something about him being their general and needing the accessories to show that to the world. George tended to settle on a gift card, rather than trying to play the game. 

But this year he had drawn Alexander’s name.

Alexander, the young man who had taken the office by storm and captured everyone’s heart without meaning to. That wasn’t to say that Alexander was a loveable man, because that would be the opposite of the truth. But he was so very honest in who he was and managed to fill whatever space he found himself in that anytime he wasn’t there the world seemed empty.

George hadn’t intended to fall in love with Alexander, but one day he had walked in and felt his heart warm and day improve when Alex walked in dripping with melting snow, complaining about the cold. If it had been anyone else, George would have sent them on their way, but because it was Alexander, he only regarded the man with affection.

This year he had drawn Alexander’s name and all the times he had imagined spoiling Alexander with all the finer things were going to come true. Not all of it, of course, George was more realistic than that, but some it. 

It would have to be something meaningful - but something one could tell was high quality right away. This might be the only gift George would ever be able to give, and he had to make it count. 

Alexander was always writing. Writing and thinking and talking were all the boy ever seemed to do. 

A pen would work. A fountain pen, of very high quality with an even higher price tag. It was the type of thing George wished to be able to gift Alexander with on a regular basis. Something that was beautiful and would be used regularly enough that it became second nature - but eye-catching as to make others take a second look.

George could picture it now. Alexander would open the box, see the shiny metal and become intrigued. He’d pick the pen up and he’d start to write with it - ignorant of how such things were usually kept on a CEO’s desk. 

The gift exchange was in about a month’s time, and it took about half that for George to decide on which pen to purchase. The selection ranged from solid black metals to woods to intricate jewels set in a pattern imitating foreign automobile design.

It was a fairly simple one he decided on - with a rubber grip and rose gold plating. It wasn’t one that Hamilton would choose, but it would sit comfortably in his hand, and the metal would hint at the price. 

The pen arrived at his door less than a week later, and George wrapped it carefully and kept it in his top desk drawer.

When the day of the gift exchange arrived, George missed Alex opening his gift because he was too busy unwrapping his own - a hideous ugly christmas sweater that he’d would never wear. When he held it out in front of him, he heard a voice shout, “If you press the red dot, it lights up.”

If George thought it was hideous before, he wasn’t sure there was a word to describe what the sweater was once the lights started twinkling. The sweater was swept away from his mind when Alexander’s voice rose above the room, “Someone, get me some paper. Look at this pen, I need to write. Tell me something to write down, please, I need to know if this is as nice as it looks.”

George watched as John Laurens shoved some wrapping paper Alex’s way and the man started to draw lines, trying to get a feel for the weight of the pen. Not three minutes later, the paper was covered with Alexander’s unique loopy scrawl.

He let himself smile as Alex started to babble on about how smooth it was, and how he could now officially sign documents.

A week later, he found Thomas Jefferson sitting in a chair on the other side of his desk, “Sir, might I ask why Hamilton has found himself in possession of a pen we both know goes above the typical price of gift for the secret santa?”

George raised an eyebrow, “I imagine he must have had someone decide he was deserving of such an item.”

Jefferson leaned forward, “That pen costs over a thousand dollars.”

“What business is it of yours?” 

“Well, sir,” Jefferson smiled, “considering that we both know it was you who bought him the pen, I must admit I’m curious as to why. You claim you’re not one to play favorites, and yet you display what can only be described as favoritism without a care.”

“Hamilton’s a good worker.”

Jefferson suddenly relaxed, and sat back into his chair, “So is everyone here - you accept nothing less than the best.”

“Hamilton is better,” George mirrored Jefferson’s posture.

“I didn’t think the rumors were true, you know.”

“What rumors?”

Jefferson’s gaze became more focused, and George was reminded why he hired Jefferson on in the first place; he was one of those men who could play the game with a skill few had any hope of mastering. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting to here, but it was not, “That Hamilton is your illegitimate son.”

George almost choked, “I assure you, that Hamilton is not my son.”

“Really now?”

He spread his hands out on the desk in front of him, “If I was really trying to keep that sort of relationship under wraps, I promise that I wouldn’t flaunt it in such a manner. If you're threatening me, there are several courses of action I can take, and none of them work out well for you.”

There was a knock at the door before Jefferson could say a word. It was Hamilton. George gestured for him to come inside, and turned to Jefferson and said, “We’ll finish this conversation later.”

Jefferson stood up, and brushed off the front of his coat, “I’m sure we will, sir.”

Alexander took Jefferson’s place, “Sorry for interrupting, sir.”

George waves his hand through the air, “It is nothing to worry about, Hamilton. Now, has something come up? You don’t usually request a meeting without reason.”

“It’s not work related,” Alexander said, “I just have a questions or two.”

“Ask away.”

Alexander took in a breath, “Well, I was writing something down, and Angelica asked me where I got the pen I was writing with. It was the one I got for the secret santa, and normally Angelica bothering me about stupid things isn’t that odd, but then she asked to see it and told me it cost a significantly larger amount of money than I had assumed.”

George sighed, “What does this have to do with me?” 

There was no doubt in George’s mind that he knew Alex was aware how had gifted him with the pen, and he would have to deal with the consequences as they came.

“Well, she also told me that it was you who bought it for me.”

“That is correct.”

He couldn’t have predicted what Alex did next if his life depended on it. 

Alex had stood up and leaned across his desk. George had expected some sort of fiery reprimand about being able to take care of himself just fine. Instead, Alex leaned further and placed a kiss on his cheek.

His skin burned from the touch in the best way possible, and he not a single word came to mind. 

Alex filled the silence, “Angelica told me months ago she thought you had some sort of thing for me. I never believed her, but I wanted to. I mean, I couldn’t think of any reason you’d want me at all except to do my job. But I listened to her and started to wear my hair down and my better fitting pants, and then I started to notice that you were watching me, weren’t you?”

George nodded.

“I figured the expensive gift was as good a sign as any. I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

He smiled, “that is more than okay.”


	3. Love and War; OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette smiled wide, “Well, my darling John, after we eat, we are going to go outside and enjoy this beautiful day. And then, once we are wet and cold, we will come back inside, drink some hot chocolate, and watch some Christmas movies.”
> 
> “That’s gay.”
> 
> Hercules shoved John, “You’re gay.”

Alex was woken by a joyful scream.

Lafayette had started his normal Sunday morning routine of waking the others up for brunch by opening the curtains, and was shocked to see the outside world covered with a layer of fluffy white snow.

His hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and he was standing in his boxers, bouncing on the tip of his toes, “Look look! It’s snowing! This is wonderful! It’s finally Christmas!”

Hercules groaned, and threw a pillow in Lafayette’s direction, “It’s not even nine yet, let a man sleep.”

Lafayette laughed, “How can you sleep when there’s snow to be played in?”

John was still sleeping, and was snoring from where he was tucked into Alex’s side. Alex shook him awake, and when John just pushed his face further into Alex’s shoulder, Alex just smiled and tugged him closer. Lafayette was smiling at them and said, “As adorable as you are and as much as I love you, you need to get out of bed so that we can go out in the snow.”

“But it’s cold outside, and warm in here,” Alex lifted his arm, “and it’d be much warmer if you came back to bed and joined us.”

Lafayette stepped forward, and Alex grinned, thinking he won the argument. Instead of crawling back into bed, however, Lafayette grabbed Alex’s offered hand and pulled. 

Alex found himself face down on the floor, with his feet still on the bed tangled with the blankets, “Fine, I’m up, I’m up.”

He could here Hercules groaning, and he heard a yelp from who must have been John, and laughed to himself. Alex moved the rest of his body to the floor, and stood up, accepting Lafayette’s offered hand Lafayette dusted off his shoulders, and said, “There’s coffee waiting in the kitchen, and waffles keeping warm in the oven.”

Alex followed Lafayette into the kitchen, and seated himself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He yawned, and when he opened his eyes he found a large mug of black coffee in front of him. When Lafayette put a plate in front of him, Alex leaned forward and kissed the man’s cheek, “Thanks babe.”

He was halfway through his second cup of coffee when they were joined by a still sleepy John and Hercules. 

John accepted the coffee that was handed to him, “So what are today’s plans?”

Lafayette smiled wide, “Well, my darling John, after we eat, we are going to go outside and enjoy this beautiful day. And then, once we are wet and cold, we will come back inside, drink some hot chocolate, and watch some Christmas movies.”

“That’s gay.”

Hercules shoved John, “You’re gay.”

They all cleared their plates, and put them in the sink, leaving them to be washed for later.

About twenty minutes later, they were standing outside, and Alex was complaining, “It’s cold. I don’t want to be out here. I could be inside, in the warmth, writing.”

Lafayette’s arm found its way around his shoulder, “Ah, but you do that everyday mon amour, this is something new and exciting.”

“Snow is only exciting the first time you see it, after that it quickly becomes nothing more than a source of irritation and pain.”

Alex found himself being pressed to his boyfriend’s chest and heard him say, “Whatever you say, Alex, I’m not sure I agree with you.”

“You have to agree with me, you’re dating me.”

Lafayette laughed, “if that were true, our lives would be very different.”

Alex was pulled away from Lafayette by John, “We’re going to build a snowman, and we’re going to make it taller than Laf to give him a complex.”

He poked John in the side, “Dude, we can’t make it taller than Laf.”

“Why not?”

Alex pointed at the man in question, “because he is significantly taller than us and we can’t reach that high.”

John sighed, “that’s because you have no ambition.”

“That is the most wrong you’ve ever been, and I once heard you tell a wall it was the nicest a person had ever been to you.”

John stuck out his tongue, “I was drunk, that doesn’t count.”

“That just makes this worse,” Alex laughed.

Alex didn’t even get the chance to start to help John roll the snow for the snowman when he felt something hit his lower back. He heard Lafayette giggle, and turned around just in time to feel something cold and wet hit him in the face.

Lafayette froze, and Hercules laughed harder. 

Alex turned to John, and grabbed the snow he had been rolling. It was heavier than he had imagined, but he managed to pick it up and lob it through the air. It managed to make it about five feet before it fell to the ground with a thud.

Hercules shouted, “Alex, you weak son, you don’t got these guns,” and posed. 

If his arms weren’t covered by inches of thick fabric, Alex would have been distracted. Hercules’ arms were one of Alex’s favorite parts about summer, and them being covered was another reason for him to hate winter in New York.

Alex decided that John was his hero when Hercules was pelted with snow. The man shrieked, and moved his arm to wipe it off his face, “That wasn’t fair! I was in the middle of something!”

Alex bent to pick some snow from off the ground. Once it was packed, he threw it at Lafayette and yelled, “All’s fair in love and war!”

After that it became a battle. John and Alex would trade places building a fort and throwing snowballs across the yard, and Lafayette and Hercules worked out a system of Hercules packing the snow and Lafayette throwing it with deadly aim.

By the time the snow was scraped off the grass in most places, they were all cold, tired, wet, and more than ready to go back to the warmth of the inside. Their cheeks were all flushed, and once they got inside, they peeled off their snow covered clothing until they were standing around in their thermals.

Lafayette kissed Hercules on the cheek and said, “As the winners, we will prepare the hot chocolate and snacks while the losers accept their defeat and choose the movie.”

John shook his head, “Hey! We didn’t lose! Just for that we’re watching Hercules. Again!”

Lafayette blew them a kiss as he dragged a grumbling Hercules into the kitchen, “Non, we’ll be watching a Christmas movie, or there will be no kisses for you.”

“That’s not fair,” Alex shouted. He grabbed John’s arm, “You’re picking the movie, and you better pick an actual one. Last time Laf actually carried his threat out, and I’m not ready. I’m going to make a blanket fort.”

“How come you’re making me do all the work?”

“Because if Laf doesn’t like the movie I need to blame you.”

John picked “A Christmas Story” from Hercules’ massive DVD collection, and helped Alex to arrange the blankets. 

Hercules walked in carrying a tray with four mugs topped with whipped cream and crushed candy cane. Alex smiled, and John skipped over to kiss his cheek, “You’re my hero.”

Lafayette took his place next to Alex in the blanket fort, “Excuse you, but it is I who made the hot chocolate.”

John laughed, “Laf, you can’t make anything to save your life. Hercules is the chef among us, and we all know it.”

“That’s true.”

Hercules passed out the mugs, kissing them as he handed them over, and took his place on the sofa and pulled John into his lap, “You flatter me.”

Alex reached over to poke his arm, “We tell only the truth.”

A flush rose to his cheeks, “Shut up and play the damn movie.”


	4. A Christmas Miracle; Aisle Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was silent for a moment, and then asked, “Are you any good in the kitchen?”
> 
> The now-named Aaron smiled, it was a nice smile, and said, “Yes, actually. It’s a hobby of mine, I suppose.”
> 
> Theodosia move out of the way, and opened the door wider, “Well then, please be my guest and rescue my meal.”

Theodosia was good at a great many things, but cooking had never come naturally to her.

Her parents were in town, and she had invited them over for dinner. Theodosia’s mother had always judged her for her inability in the kitchen, saying that just because she worked it didn’t mean she shouldn’t know how to care for a home and a family.

She had lived on her own since she broke off the engagement with Jacques, and she thought she was doing just fine for herself. There were many people who couldn’t cook for themselves, and she had no problem being counted among the number who sustained themselves on takeout and ready-made meals.

Her mother didn’t agree with that sentiment, and believed it was part of the reason her relationship with Jacques had never worked out. She was wrong, but Theodosia didn’t feel it was worth the hours of arguing and years of passive-aggressive comments to try to explain that Jacques was boring and just because he had money didn’t mean she wanted to live the rest of her life looking for distractions. 

And that is why Theodosia found herself standing in front of her stove attempting to make a pasta dish the internet had described as delicious and easy to make. 

The internet had lied to her. She hadn’t even finished the noodles, but she was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to be sticking together like one big glob. Enough sauce would cover any texture issues, right? The recipe called for baking tomatoes down before putting them in a pot and mixing other ingredients in. 

Theodosia was an intelligent woman, and prided herself on her efficiency. Cooking the tomatoes twice would just be redundant, and waste time, and the heat would break them down so they didn’t need to be cut because they would turn into mush eventually. She placed four washed, uncut tomatoes into the pot, and turned it to medium heat. 

The noodles were useless, but she didn’t have any others, so she put them in a bowl and shoved it into the fridge. The instructions called for the sauce to simmer for about twenty minutes, so Theodosia wandered into the living room to straighten things up before her parents arrived.

Not five minutes had passed before she smelled something burning and heard the fire alarm blaring. She ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a magazine and started waving it around to help circulate the smoke. Theodosia took the pot off the heat, and turned off the burner before going to open the window over the sink. She put the pot in the sink and turned on the faucet, killing any future hope for her sauce, but removing the fire hazard.

She would need to clear the air and start burning some candles to get rid of the smell before her parents got here - her mother would rip her alive if she caught any whiff of smoke in the air upon walking into her apartment. 

Theodosia was standing in the middle of her kitchen, shivering from the cold air blowing in, and waving around a magazine like a madwoman when she heard a knock at her door. 

She walked over and opened it to find a stunning man she vaguely recognized wearing a sheepish smile. Before the unnamed man could speak she said, “What do you want? I’m a little busy at the moment.” She gestured toward the kitchen with the magazine still in her hand.

The man’s eyes moved back and forth for a second before settling on her face, “I smelled something burning, I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Theodosia narrowed her eyes, “You smelled something burning so you thought to knock on the door of the apartment where the smell was coming from, possibly distracting the person inside from putting out the potential fire.”

His eyebrows lifted, “Well, I imagine that if it was really urgent, you wouldn’t have answered the door.”

“What do you want?”

“To help? I’m Aaron by the way - your neighbor. Is there anything you need an extra set of hands for?”

She was silent for a moment, and then asked, “Are you any good in the kitchen?”

The now-named Aaron smiled, it was a nice smile, and said, “Yes, actually. It’s a hobby of mine, I suppose.”

Theodosia move out of the way, and opened the door wider, “Well then, please be my guest and rescue my meal.”

The alarm had stopped beeping, but the smell of smoke lingered. Aaron followed her into the kitchen, “So, what were you trying to make?”

She pointed at the pot in the sink, “Pasta. I found a recipe online and decided to take a shortcut with the tomatoes. It didn’t work.”

“Apparently. Okay, so you attempted to make pasta, and failed. What are we working with here?”

Theodosia went over and opened the fridge and pulled out the bowl with the cold ball of noodles, “Whatever ingredients you can find in the kitchen, though pasta probably isn’t the best bet since these were the only noodles I had and I think I killed them.”

Aaron’s face was smooth, and didn’t seem to be the most expressive, but he chuckled and said “Okay then. Do you happen to have eggs, milk, salt, and butter?”

“Probably.”

“Then we can still make pasta.”

She watched as he moved around the kitchen with a confidence she didn’t have and start to pull out ingredients, “What are you doing?”

His back was to her as he cleared off a space on her counter, “Making pasta.”

“You’re making pasta from scratch.”

He turned around and smiled wide, “Yes. I haven’t done it in a while, but when I was younger I got in my mind to learn to make homemade pasta so I’ve done it before. It won’t be perfect since it will be hand cut and rolled, but I think I can make it work.”

A crazy thought entered her mind, “So, Aaron.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re basically saving my meal, which is a big deal considering it’s for my parents, who don’t believe I can function on my own since I broke off my engagement. But, and don’t feel obligated, how do you feel about being my fake boyfriend, just for dinner?”

His back was still to her, and he was silent. It was an awkward situation, and one Theodosia doubted he had been in before, and she felt her stomach start to churn at the lack of response. Aaron cleared his throat and said, “I’ll make this dinner as amazing as possible, and I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you or anyone else has ever had, on one condition.”  
“And what is that?”

He turned and smiled, “That you agree to let me take you out to dinner.”

It wasn’t what she expected, but judging by what she had seen of Aaron so far, it was far from the worst thing he could have requested, “Deal.” 

She might even enjoy herself. Theodosia watched as Aaron set the ball of dough to the side, and went to wash his hands before leaning back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. He really was handsome. He stared at her for a moment before saying, “So, tell me everything a fake boyfriend will need to know.”

“Well, my parents are going to judge you and they’re going to interrogate you, but not about me so I wouldn’t be too worried about that.”

Aaron nodded, “What questions should I expect?”

She sighed, “Well, my mother comes from money. She is going to try to see your background, and what your earning potential is. I’m more than capable of providing for myself, but her standards are much higher than mine. My ex-fiance was old money, but boring as a pile of rocks. She loved him, my father was neutral, and I grew to hate him.”

A  small smile crossed Aaron’s face, “Well, lucky for you I might just meet your mother’s expectations.”

“What?”

“My parents were also quite well-off, and I inherited their wealth after they passed away. I’m a trust-fund baby with a law degree from Princeton.” 

That was not what she expected, “Well, okay then.”

Aaron relaxed  his arms and put his hands in his pockets, “Alright, so what else?”

“Well, that’s honestly the biggest thing. I would say expect questions about your job and life, but after hearing that, my mother will be happy to live in ignorance.”

He chuckled, “That’s comforting.”

Theodosia laughed with him and then said, “Hey, would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee? Wine?”

“Water’s fine.”  
She ended up keeping a few steps away from the cooking process, watching as Aaron worked his magic and completed a meal better than those she had seen in some restaurants. 

Her parents showed up right after Aaron had left to change into more suitable clothing, and a part of Theodosia wanted to pretend she had prepared the meal herself because of the pure shocked that had crossed her mother’s features when she walked through the door.

Her mother hugged her and said, “It’s a Christmas miracle, you can cook!”

Her father kissed her cheek, and Aaron walked in after her parents had settled themselves on the sofa, wine in hand. “Sorry, I had to find a matching tie.”

“It’s fine.” She looked at the purple of his sweater, “you color coordinated with me.”

He smiled, “I did say I was going to be the best fake boyfriend ever, didn’t I?”

“I guess you did, now let’s blow my parents away.”

Theodosia took Aaron’s hand and pulled him forward until they were standing in front of the sofa, “Hey, this is Aaron, my boyfriend. He’s the one who made dinner, so I think I’m going to keep him based on his culinary skill alone.”


	5. Mistletoe; Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He had come to the party, dragging Hercules along behind him, with a singular goal. His mission was to kiss John Laurens under the mistletoe, and he was going to be smooth and it was going to be a perfect moment and everything Alexander had dreamed of."

They were at a Christmas party, and Alexander wasn’t quite drunk yet, but closer than he had planned on being. Though, judging by the color high on John’s cheeks and his loud laughter, Alexander wasn’t alone. 

He had come to the party, dragging Hercules along behind him, with a singular goal. His mission was to kiss John Laurens under the mistletoe, and he was going to be smooth and it was going to be a perfect moment and everything Alexander had dreamed of.

It was Eliza who gave him the idea. They had been sitting together in the library, Alex working on some essay and Eliza memorizing her notes for a presentation. Angelica was having the party, and had put Eliza in charge of decorations. 

Alex’s attention had been pulled away from his monitor when Eliza tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie and said, “Alex, wanna know what you should do this weekend?”

“I’m busy, Betsey.”

She had laughed and said, “I’m gonna put up mistletoe at the party.”

Alex had shot her a confused look and said, “okay,” before he turned back to his computer screen.

“You should kiss John Laurens under the mistletoe at midnight.”

“I’m pretty sure midnight is a New Years thing.”

Eliza had whacked him on the arm and said, “It doesn’t matter, it’ll be cute.”

She had dropped the subject, but the thought didn’t leave Alexander’s mind. He really wanted to kiss John Laurens, and according to Lafayette, John Laurens wanted to kiss him too.

When the day of the party arrived, Alexander had donned his ugly sweater and decided that he was going to take Eliza’s advice.

Now, all he had to do was find the mistletoe, find John Laurens, get them in the same place, and actually kiss the man - and that was a lot easier said than done.

Alexander was right in his earlier guess of John Laurens being drunk, because John sat down on the sofa next to him. Next thing he knew, John was moving to a more horizontal position, and Alexander soon had John Laurens’ head resting in his lap and the man’s arms wrapped around his legs.

John blinked up at him, “Hello Alex. I like your sweater.”

He shifted his beer to one hand and rested his other on top of John’s head, “Thank you.”

It was common knowledge that John was a sleepy drunk in addition to being a clingy one, so Alex was completely unsurprised when he started to hear snores. He was stuck on the sofa now, but there was no place he’d rather be.

The party was less of a party and more of a group of friends getting together to laugh at each other’s Christmas sweaters, get drunk, and watch Christmas movies. Hercules lifted up John’s legs and sat down on the couch before putting them in his lap, “So, Alex, I guess that’s not the type of head you thought you’d be getting tonight.”

“Fuck you.”

Hercules laughed, and exchanged his empty beer bottle for a cup of water, “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Alex stuck out his tongue as he took the cup, “I’m fine.”

Hercules shrugged, “Whatever. Alright, so what’s playing?”

Alex looked over into the kitchen, where he could see Angelica, Jefferson, and Lafayette standing in a circle drinking wine and laughing. He then looked back to Hercules and said, “Well, Angelica doesn’t believe in starting the Christmas movies until everyone is suitably drunk. I’d say we’re pretty much there, but she’s still in the kitchen. So, right now, nothing.”

“Alright, so we have time to plan.”

“Plan what?”

Hercules patted the legs in his lap, “Eliza told me you’re gonna finally grow the balls to kiss your one true love.”

“Shhhh! What if he hears you! Anyone could hear you!”

“This one is asleep,” Hercules laughed, “besides literally everyone knows about your crush on Laurens, just like they know about his crush on you. There’ve been bets for years about when you guys are going to get together.”

“You’re lying.”

Hercules shook his head, “Nope. Sorry man. You guys are like the two most obvious people ever, it’s hilarious. And the best part is you both know that the other knows and you’re just awkwardly dancing around each other waiting to make the first move. Which, by the way, I find hilarious because you’re both the type who rush into things.”

Alex looked down at John’s face in his lap, “This is important though. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“You’re gonna give me diabetes. Fuck what Angelica says, I’m putting on a movie so I can at least pretend I’m crying over that versus real life feelings.”

“Dude, there’s not gonna be any pretending. You bawl your eyes out over everything.”

Hercules shoved him into the arm of the couch, and Alex just laughed.

They ended up settling on Miracle on 34th Street, for no other reason than it was the one on top of the pile of DVDs Angelica had out. The others started to wander into the living room when they heard the movie, and Alex had to put up with Eliza taking pictures of him and John saying, “Awww, you guys are so cute. I’m saving these and am always going to refer to them as the photos taken right before they finally kissed.”

Alex picked up a throw pillow and lobbed it in her direction, “You’re not funny, you know.”

She caught it, and settled it against his legs before she took a seat on the floor, “I’m hilarious.” 

Hercules was the only one really paying attention to the movie. The rest chatting and drinking, making comments in Alex and John’s direction. They only realized the movie ended when they heard Hercules blow his nose, “I’m sorry guys, but, it’s just - Santa’s real! And he might have a little brother! And!”

As much as Alexander didn’t want to move, his bladder was making so it had to. He grabbed the pillow Eliza was no longer using, and maneuvered it so it took his place so John wouldn’t wake up.

When he walked back, someone had put in another movie - some old classic Alex didn’t recognize - and John was no longer on the sofa. He went into the kitchen to grab another beer, but was stopped on his way back into the living room by John, “Hey.”

Alex smiled, “Hey.”

John leaned against the wall, and Alex moved to stand by him.

“I wasn’t asleep, you know.”

He felt something start to clench in his stomach, but forced himself to calm, “You were totally asleep, you were snoring.”

John spun to stand in front of him and laughed, “Okay, I’ll give you that much. But, I definitely wasn’t sleeping the entire time.”

“Okay?”

John took the beer of out his hand, placed it the nearby table, and stepped closer, “You were planning on kissing me under the mistletoe.”

He could feel his cheeks flush, and looked anywhere but John, any hopes at being smooth pushed out of the window by John’s proximity and words, “Maybe I was, maybe you were mishearing things.”

John stepped even closer to him, leaving about an inch of space between them, “I don’t think I was.”

John smelled like beer and the pine-scented candle Angelica had been burning, and Alex was losing himself in it. He took a deep breath, and realized that probably wasn’t the best idea, “Alright, so what are you gonna do about it?”

John looked up, “Well, I do believe that we’ve found ourselves under the mistletoe.”

Alex knew he was right - Eliza had showed him where she had hung it.

In his mind, he had pictured their positions reversed, and him tugging John down to kiss him. The reality was better, with John’s hand on the side of his face and John’s lips on his own, with their friends’ wolf-whistles and cheers as the perfect background noise.


	6. Some Christmas Cheer; Burrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John woke up with a headache pounding at the front of his skull. He kept his eyes closed, sensing that the room was lit with bright light that would only intensify the pain. He knew he was a hospital - judging by the scents filling his nose and the memories flashing through his mind as he thought back on the night before.
> 
> Alex had invited him to go out with Herc and Laf, and John had gone because Aaron had plans to spend the night studying the library. It was a miracle in and of itself that Alex wasn’t in the same spot, and John wasn’t willing to bet on having two happen in the same night.

John woke up with a headache pounding at the front of his skull. He kept his eyes closed, sensing that the room was lit with bright light that would only intensify the pain. He knew he was a hospital - judging by the scents filling his nose and the memories flashing through his mind as he thought back on the night before.

Alex had invited him to go out with Herc and Laf, and John had gone because Aaron had plans to spend the night studying the library. It was a miracle in and of itself that Alex wasn’t in the same spot, and John wasn’t willing to bet on having two happen in the same night. 

It had been a simple thing, really - Alex was a flirty drunk, and he had flirted with the wrong guy. The guy hadn’t been too rude at first, as he hadn’t gotten a good look at Alex. The arms stroking his arm had eventually caught his attention, and when he turned around he started yelling about the “fag who thought he was just some hot piece of ass.” 

Alex hadn’t taken to that kindly, but had backed off when Hercules appeared on the scene to help deal with the situation. Lafayette was John’s assigned minder, but had been leaning over and smiling at the bar tender to score some free drinks in the moment John needed his soothing voice the most.

Whereas most of Alex’s anger faded away once he got enough anger in him, John’s already short temper only grew shorter. It wasn’t that he was an angry drunk, it was just that he became more emotional. Tell him a joke, and you’d have him laughing and smiling for the the next twenty minutes, make him watch a sad movie and the same could be said of tears.

But Alex was John’s best friend, and John wasn’t about to let him be treated like that by some white douchebag. John had always been too willing to step into fights, and one would think at some point he would have learned how to actually punch a guy. He never did - Alex offered to teach him, but John had never taken him up on his offer.

John regretted that decision of his the moment he punched the guy square in the jaw and got barely a flinch. The man must have played football or something, because there wasn’t just the strength of a body-builder in the man’s returning blows - but evidence that he knew how to use that strength against others.

Lafayette had caught sight of what was happening just in time to drag Hercules over to put an end to it, but not before John had a bloody nose, pain coursing through his body, and who knows what else wrong with him. They all dragged him the emergency room, and he ended up being diagnosed with a concussion they wanted to him overnight for observation four, broken knuckles, a broken nose, and a couple of bruises.

He expected to wake up to an empty room, maybe Alex tucked into one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs typing away on his computer, working on a paper that was no doubt due months ahead. 

The sight he was greeted with instead was better than anything he could have imagined for himself. Aaron was standing on one of the chairs, reaching to tape a green and red paper chain to the wall, his sweater lifting just enough to show an enticing strip of dark skin. 

John didn’t try to stop the smile from spreading across his face, even if it hurt, “Aaron! What are you doing here?”

Aaron lost his balance, and he dropped the paper chain as he wobbled and tried to regain his footing, “John, I thought you’d still be asleep!”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

Aaron smiled as he moved to sit on the edge of John’s bed, “I think I’m okay with that. How are you feeling?”

He closed his eyes and groaned, “It hurts, but I guess I’m fine.”

“You guess.”

John nodded, and regretted the decision almost immediately. “So, what are you doing here?”

Aaron’s smile grew sheepish, and his eyes danced around the small room, “Well, since it’s so close to the holidays, I thought you might want some Christmas cheer.”

“You decided to decorate my hospital room? I’m only going to be here like a day.”

Aaron shook his head, “Hospitals get dreary no matter how little time is spent in them.”

John reached an arm up to Aaron shoulder and pulled him down so he was laying next to John on the tiny bed. John placed a kiss on Aaron’s temple and squeezed him tight, “I love you, you know.”

Aaron squeezed back, “I love you too.”


	7. Of Course; Mullette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette’s smile always lit up a room, and in such close proximity, it was blinding, “You’re lucky I love you enough that I’m willing to wait that long - you know how impatient I am.”
> 
> He leaned up to kiss Lafayette again, “How could I not? I promise it’s worth the wait.”
> 
> “Is it now?” Lafayette leaned down to press his forehead against Hercules’, and they stood there in silence until Eliza coughed, “Alright, that’s it, you two are disgusting. I’m leaving.”

Hercules wasn’t convinced that it was something Lafayette set out to do on purpose each year, but it happened nonetheless. Lafayette would put so much effort into making sure the appearance of every single gift was as close to perfect as possible that they’d be damn near impossible to open. 

Lafayette was one of those people that was impatient for people to open their gifts, so Hercules would be struggling to rip the layers of thick, shiny wrapping paper covered with ribbon with his short nails, while Lafayette would be bouncing in place, struggling to hold himself back from just taking scissors to the thing himself.

It was embarrassing and a waste of time, and would end up in frustration.

This year, Hercules had a plan. He couldn’t stop Lafayette from doing whatever it was that he managed to do to every gift he gave, but Hercules could manage his own form of payback. He went to the craft store and bought a roll of thick, brown paper and a roll of duct tape.

He had spent months agonizing over just what to choose for Lafayette, but with Peggy’s help he had found the perfect ring. 

Angelica was the one who suggested the cheesy method of wrapping it up in layers of boxes and packaging, and since it fit perfectly into Hercules’ plan of making opening the damned thing as complicated as possible, he had started to collect boxes.

Lafayette had questioned why he wasn’t throwing anything away, but Hercules had shrugged and told him it was something for a project. 

The first box holding the ring could fit inside of Hercules’ fist when he closed his hand around it, but the final one went up past his knee. He had originally pictured something much smaller, but once he told the others his plan, they had started to provide him with the perfect sized boxes, and and more wrapping paper and rhythm than he knew what to do with.

And that was why he was currently sitting in his living room with Eliza while Lafayette was at work, “Why are we wrapping each individual box with fancy wrapping paper and bows when I’m just going to surround it with like twenty layers of that thick craft paper?”

“Because you need to show you put effort into it, it’ll be fun, and you’re wrapping that ugly stuff with actual decorations, right?”

Hercules huffed, “Yes, I am. I just don’t get why I have to wrap every single layer. You know how long Laf keeps his nails - they’re just going to be torn through before the designs are properly appreciated.”

“You know, the only thing that really convinces me Laf doesn’t top in your relationship is the length of his nails.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

Eliza laughed, the one that always had Alex turn into the human personification of the heart-eye emoji, and said, “It’s probably better that way. But, back to wrapping, if we space the ribbons out right at each layer, they’ll kind work together to form one impenetrable ribbon layer of fabric.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

She leaned over the unrolled wrapping paper between them and pushed against his chest, “That’s just because you have no creativity.”

“Excuse you! I am extremely creative!”

Eliza finished the wine in her glass, “Whatever, I’ll believe that when I see it. More wine, lover boy.”

Hercules handed her the bottle, “You’re just jealous because Alex hasn’t proposed yet.”

“Neither have you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m going to.”

Eliza poured the dregs of the bottle into her glass and raised it in the air, “Whatever, cheers!” Hercules clinked his glass against hers, “Now, let’s get wrapping.” They had first brought everything into the living room around noon, and they almost hadn’t finished when Lafayette walked into the apartment a little after six with a call of, “Honey, I’m home.”

Another bottle of wine had been emptied, and several Christmas CDs had been cycled through while Lafayette was away. The ring that barely fit around Hercules’ pinky finger was safely encased and hidden away in a box large enough to make Lafayette not even attempt to hide the glee that entered his eyes when he say it, “Mon chou, is that for me?”

Hercules stood up, and wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist before placing a short kiss on the man’s lips, “Of course it is, but not until Christmas.”

Lafayette’s smile always lit up a room, and in such close proximity, it was blinding, “You’re lucky I love you enough that I’m willing to wait that long - you know how impatient I am.”

He leaned up to kiss Lafayette again, “How could I not? I promise it’s worth the wait.”

“Is it now?” Lafayette leaned down to press his forehead against Hercules’, and they stood there in silence until Eliza coughed, “Alright, that’s it, you two are disgusting. I’m leaving.”

The couple pulled away from each other, and Lafayette stood to hug Eliza tight to his chest, “You’re not wrong, but I also once saw your Alexander’s hand down the front of your jeans for the duration of an entire party. The others might have been too busy to notice the pretty sounds that were leaving your mouth, but don’t think I count myself among them.”

Eliza’s face was redder than a tomato, “Oh my god, oh my god. That’s it, I’m leaving. Goodbye. Merry Christmas. I’m going to Church, I’d say I hope to see you there but I don’t think you sinners could walk through the door without being burned to a crisp.”

Hercules laughed hard, his hand going up to his chest, “It looks like you’re the sinner in this situation, Ms. ‘cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure’.”

A vague shout was heard before they watched Eliza grab her coat and scarf, and slam the door behind her. Hercules looked up to Lafayette, “Call Thomas, will you? To take her home?”

“Of course. There are uses to having him live in the same building, my dear, and this is one of them.”

“Do you think this will make Alex stop complaining about it?”

Lafayette shook his head, “Not at all. In fact, it might make it worse.”

“Oh my god, you’re right.”

Hercules suddenly found himself being pulled towards the sofa, “Well, there’s no need to call me God, but I certainly wouldn’t mind a little worship.”

Every day would begin with Lafayette asking if he could open the gift, and everyday Hercules would shake his head and tell him to wait until Christmas day.

Christmas day did come, not as quick as Lafayette would have liked, but early enough that he was still excited enough to wake Hercules at six in the morning with a mug of hot chocolate. Hercules accepted the kiss on his cheek, but took the drink and said, “Babe, this is great, but I need caffeine.” 

“Bah, you’re ruining the Christmas spirit.”

“If there is no caffeine in this mug you don’t get to open your gift.”

Lafayette wasn’t happy about it, but he accepted that deal. Hercules snuggled into his corner of the sofa, and readied himself for the long hull that was ahead of them as Lafayette started to unwrap his gift. 

Hercules watched as Lafayette employed his favorite method of unwrapping gifts: sliding his nail under the tape on both sides of the gift, and carefully lifting the edges, before ripping from there. Lafayette smiled when another layer of paper was revealed, “Oh, you’ve decided to make this fun!”

The smile faded and turned into determination as more and more layers were revealed.

Hercules must have dozed off, because he woke up to find himself covered in pieces of ripped up, colored paper and a set of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He squeezed back, and when Lafayette saw he was awake, he pulled away and grabbed Hercules’ cheeks with his hands, “You’re a very stupid man. I cannot believe you fell asleep while proposing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

Hercules smiled into Lafayette’s kiss, “So, what’s the answer?”

“Yes, of course.”


	8. Shrubbery; Jeffercles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. But really, are you okay? You fell from the roof. What were you even doing?”
> 
> Thomas didn’t even look ashamed, “I was putting up Christmas lights. And I’m fine, the bushes broke my fall.”

Hercules like spending Christmas at John’s - his parents were always worried about him not making friends, so he was asked to invite his friends down for the holidays. It provided John’s parents with the comfort that their son was a sociable human being, and it gave them all a place to stay.

Alex and Lafayette didn’t really have places to go, and Hercules had managed to convince his parents to allow him to tag along. The agreement they had reached was that as long as he stopped by on the weekends during the semester, he could spend his breaks as he chose since he was a legal adult.

In addition to John’s parents welcoming attitudes - John’s step-mom was overly welcoming to make up for the slights she viewed as being made toward John by his father - their home was gorgeous. 

The kid that lived in the house across the street was even more so.

Hercules had asked John one time, and got a laugh and a slap on the back, “Man, is that your type? If you really gotta know, that’s Thomas Jefferson. We played together as kids, but stopped talking when he turned into the pretentious douchebag he is today. During the summer him and Alex purposefully antagonize each other, it’s hilarious.”

He didn’t spend too much time worrying about Jefferson. The one time Alex had caught him staring out the window when Jefferson was getting the mail he had been subjected to a short rant about how Jefferson stood for the opposite of everything that was good in this world.

If it was anyone other than Alex, Hercules might have been concerned. 

Hercules was a simple man, and enjoyed sitting in John’s living room while the fire roared with a hot chocolate in his hand. In a perfect world, snow would be falling from the sky, but John lived in South Carolina where nature went against Christmas spirit. Alex would try to join him, but always got too fidgety to be anything but a distraction.

It was during one of these times that he saw a body fall from the roof of the house across the street. There were several things he could have done, but his first reaction was to take another sip of his hot chocolate.

When the figure didn’t get up from out of the bushes he fell into, Hercules sighed and put on his shoes, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door. 

He crossed the street, forcing away the discomfort at walking over a stranger’s lawn, and went to where he presumed the person was. When Hercules got there, he was greeted with the sight of Thomas Jefferson, lying defeated in the shrubbery.

He leaned over, “Hey man, you okay? I saw you fall.”

Thomas opened his eyes, “Who are you?”

“Hercules. Mulligan, friend of John Laurens.” He reached out a hand, “do you need help?”

Thomas grabbed Hercules’ hand, and pulled himself up to a standing position. Their hands were still linked when Thomas said, “So, you’re a friend of Laurens.”

“Yeah. But really, are you okay? You fell from the roof. What were you even doing?”

Thomas didn’t even look ashamed, “I was putting up Christmas lights. And I’m fine, the bushes broke my fall.”

“Dude, you’re not fine.”

“If I say I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Hercules let go of Thomas’ hand and shoved at his shoulder, getting a wince in response, “See, not fine.”

“You know, maybe if you didn’t just shove me.”

Hercules let the worry enter his tone, unsure of how to proceed, but not summoning to energy to fight what Alex called his mothering instincts, “That was barely anything - you have to be sore at the very least. Maybe you didn’t break anything, but you’re going to be covered in bruises. Everywhere.”

“I’m fine. I’m literally less than ten feet from the door to my own home, there’s no need to freak out about it. Also, dude, I don’t know you - go back.”

Hercules laughed, “If you were hurt, I would have been your savior.”

Thomas shrugged, “Yeah, okay, sure. But, I wasn’t hurt, so you weren’t.”

“Whatever man,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “give me your number.”

Thomas’ brows raised, “Why would I do that?”

“So next time you decide to go up on your roof like the idiot you apparently are, you can text me so I can spot you, dumbass.”

“You can’t just,” Thomas lifted his hand to his hair and threw his other hand through the air, “make me give you my number. That’s private information!”

Hercules offered his phone to Thomas, “You’re in full control of your actions. Now, put your number in my phone.”

Thomas looked irritated at himself as he accepted the phone and started to type, “I should spam you constantly, make you regret this.”

“Man, there’s nothing you could send me to shock me.”

A glint entered Thomas’ eyes, “Oh really? Is that a challenge? How about nudes at 3am on a Sunday?”

“No, that’s not a challenge. And believe it or not, that’s already happened,” Hercules cringed at the memory, “befriending Alexander Hamilton has prepared me for everything in life.”

“Oh, you’re friends with that one?”

“That one?”

Thomas waved his hand, “Yeah, the small one that is wrong about everything.”

Hercules laughed, “it’s funny because he’s said the same thing about you.”

Thomas handed his phone back, and wiggled his eyebrows, “but there’s nothing small about me.”

Hercules almost blushed, “Well, then. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“See you around.”

Hercules walked back to John’s house with a bounce in his step. 

When he got back inside, he found Lafayette sharing a bottle of wine with Mrs. Laurens, and Alex and John nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone and saw that Thomas had texted himself a smiley face, and put his contact in as “Thomas Jefferson.”

He sat down on the sofa, and picked up his previously abandoned and now cold hot chocolate, and started to type out a message, but changed his mind and put his phone face-down on the table.

Thomas didn’t go back on the roof while he was staring out the window, but he heard his phone vibrate and when he picked it up, he found that Thomas had sent him a single christmas tree emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is my child.
> 
> If you write a Jeffercles fic exceeding 1,000 words and you tell me about it, I'll write you a fic of your choice in exchange <3


	9. Sweater Weather; Marliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza loved Maria more than she loved Christmas, but she had no idea what to get her. Maria would look stunning in the heels she’d been eyeing, but Maria also loved the satisfaction of buying that sort of thing on sale after the holiday season. 
> 
> She had a sweater that was about halfway done - a deep red color that would look amazing on Maria. It was a soft, thick yarn, and one of Eliza’s favorite things she’d ever made so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is day late, I'm sorry - I plan on posting chapter ten today too, so don't worry :-)

Eliza loved Christmas. When people discovered that about her, they were very rarely surprised. She also loved to knit, which also didn’t surprise people. Peggy had always told her she gave off a mom vibe, but Angelica would always laugh and say that it was more of a grandma vibe.

As long as Maria didn’t treat her like a grandmother, Eliza was fine with how anyone else viewed her. 

Maria liked Christmas, but she liked it about as much as she liked anything else. Eliza thrived at Christmastime - would spend hours in the kitchen baking cookies, and her apartment would be fully decorated the day after Thanksgiving. 

She was the type of person who planned gifts from the beginning of the year. She’s pay attention to everyone around her - see if they needed a nice set of gloves, or if they had taken up any new hobbies. Eliza liked to give people something they’d use and appreciate. 

She also liked to make things herself. She’d always been into arts and crafts, and when she was young it was just one of those childhood hobbies everyone expected her to grow out of, but she never did. The quality of her supplies got higher, and so did the quality of what she made. 

Knitting was a useful skill, because it meant she could spend her free time marathoning reality shows and making scarves and hats and sweaters. 

Even when she bought gifts, she would always try to throw in something with that extra hint of time, effort, and love. 

Eliza loved Maria more than she loved Christmas, but she had no idea what to get her. Maria would look stunning in the heels she’d been eyeing, but Maria also loved the satisfaction of buying that sort of thing on sale after the holiday season. 

She had a sweater that was about halfway done - a deep red color that would look amazing on Maria. It was a soft, thick yarn, and one of Eliza’s favorite things she’d ever made so far. 

Eliza finished the sweater just in time. Maria was coming over to exchange gifts privately, before getting caught in the flurry of their friends and family. She had just put the wrapped back under her tiny tree when the doorbell rang.

It was Maria, of course, wearing a fluffy winter coat and a scarf wrapped around her face. Her hat was pulled down past her eyebrows, and what Eliza could see of her cheeks were flushed from the cold. 

Eliza opened the door to let her in, and placed a kiss on her cheek when the scarf was pulled down, “Hey, Merry Christmas.”

Maria tugged at her sweater to pull her down for a kiss. Maria pulled away, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

They smiled at each other, and Maria set the bag in her hands on the nearby table before putting her coat and scarf on a hook on the coatrack. 

Later they found themselves cuddled together on the sofa, each holding a glass of wine, as Love Actually played on Eliza’s tv. Maria and Eliza were about the same height, but when they cuddled, Maria always put her head on Eliza’s shoulder, so Eliza always took the presented opportunity to lean down and press a kiss to Maria’s hair and take in the scent of her shampoo.

These were some of Eliza’s favorite moments, when they could just take the time and enjoy each other’s company. The Christmas season just made everything about it better - the sweaters, the snow, the pine and cinnamon candles she had burning. 

The movie ended, and Maria set her empty glass on the table before doing the same with Eliza’s. 

“Is it time to open presents yet?”

Eliza smiled, and kissed Maria’s nose, “It can be.”

They smiled at eachother for a moment before Maria jumped up and went to grab the bag she had set down when she walked in. She sat down on the floor, and pulled Eliza down with her. She shoved the bag into Eliza’s hands, and started to bounce in place, “C’mon, open it.”

Eliza laughed, “I’ve only had it for a second.”

“And now you’ve had it for two, open it.”

Eliza laughed again, but stuck her hand in the bag to feel around in the tissue paper for whatever Maria had put in there. It was an envelope, and when Eliza shot Maria a confused look, Maria just smiled wide, still bouncing in place. 

She opened the envelope to find a certificate for a set of couple’s cooking classes, “oh my god, this is great!”

“I was trying to figure out what to get you - you’re really hard to shop for you know.”

Eliza smiled, “Oh, am I?”

“Yes!” Maria nodded, “You’re not super materialistic, so I wanted to give you an experience, but I still wanted it to be something you wouldn’t do for yourself, and something that we could do together.”

Eliza set the envelope aside and then jumped forward to wrap her arms around Maria, “It’s perfect.” 

“Are you sure?”

Eliza kissed Maria’s neck, “Absolutely.”

Eliza liked holding Maria in her arms, but she let go, “Now, I believe it’s my turn to give you your gift.”

“I think so.”

She stood up to grab the box, and then returned to her previous spot and gave Maria the box, “Here you go, It’s nothing too fancy I’m afraid.”

Maria’s smile remained on her face, “I’m sure it’s perfect.”

Eliza knew Maria wouldn’t hate the gift, but nerves were still rising as she watched Maria rip through the paper. Maria opened the box, and lifted the sweater out, “Oh my god, this is so soft,” and rubbed it against her face.

Eliza laughed, “I picked out the softest yarn I could find, and it ended up being perfect.”

Maria looked up, “You made this?”

Eliza nodded, “Yeah.”

“That’s amazing.” Maria set the sweater beside her, and then jumped across the small space between then and pushed Eliza onto her back, “you’re amazing.”

Eliza smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	10. Schuyler Sweater; Angelica/Dolley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was how Angelica told her mother about Dolley, and the start of what her mother believed to be the relationship that was going to last her a lifetime. Angelica wouldn’t be opposed to that sort of thing.

Angelica had never brought home a significant other to her parents in her life, and she wasn’t sure she had even brought up any of the people she had dated. Thomas and John had almost made their way across the threshold, but Angelica cut them off before they could.

The longer she waited, the more importance would be given to that first introduction, so she held it off. Alexander had been brought home right away, and despite their parents’ initial disapproval, he had somehow managed to worm his way into their hearts. When everyone realized that Alex wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon, her parents’ looks started to become more weighted. 

It had been an accident. Angelica had only been dating Dolley for a couple of months, but her mom had called at a bad time. She needed to leave to get to the coffee shop on time, and her mother wouldn’t stop talking. Angelica could have continued the conversation, but there was always a part of her that felt more vulnerable when she was on the phone in public - unable to fully take in her surroundings.

And so she had let out the fatal words, “Mom, I love you and I really hate to cut our conversation short, but I’m running a little late to a date right now. Can I call you back?”

Angelica had only meant to say she was meeting up with Dolley - her mom would have assumed Dolley was the name of a friend briefly mentioned in passing. But no, Angelica had used the d word and set her mother into a frenzy.

“Angelica, did you just say you’re going on a date?”

Angelica had sighed and said, “Yes, I did. I really do have to go, but I promise I’ll tell you about it later.”

“You better. Have fun! I expect a phone call before the evening, or a text letting me know you’re otherwise occupied.”

Angelica’s nose had wrinkled in disgust, and her mother had hung up before she could get in the final word. 

The date with Dolley had gone well, and Angelica hadn’t wanted it to end - not only because Dolley was as wonderful as she ever was, but because she was dreading the conversation with her mother. Angelica left Dolley with a kiss and a promise to call her later.

She got home, sat down in her favorite chair, and pulled out her phone. She pressed her mother’s name, and waited.

It didn’t even get two rings before her mother picked up, “Angelica!”

“Hi.”

“Tell me all about this date of yours!”

Her mother’s voice was near deafening, but Angelica knew that there was nothing she could do about it. Her mom had the ability to project her voice, even through technology with the volume as low as it could go. Eliza told her she also had that ability, but Angelica wasn’t comfortable with accepting that to be true.

That was how Angelica told her mother about Dolley, and the start of what her mother believed to be the relationship that was going to last her a lifetime. Angelica wouldn’t be opposed to that sort of thing.

There was something nice about having distance between herself and her mother, as it meant the conversation was over as soon as Angelica hung up the phone.

Her mother liked to knit, something she had taken up from Eliza. Most assumed it was the other way around, but that was not the case. Eliza had started it when she was young, and their mom joined in to have something do with just Eliza. Her first couple of projects had been horrendous, but Angelica now had a collection of scarves she was proud to claim as being knitted by her mother.

Recently, she had begun to explore sweaters, and had made it her mission to make everyone in the family a sweater before this Christmas. She had started the project almost two years ago, and she had almost succeeded. Angelica was the last to get one - a lovely dusty rose color. It came in the mail, along with a couple containers of christmas cookies.

Angelica had been expecting the sweater, and the cookies were hardly a surprise. What was shocking, was the additional sweater that was squeezed into the box - a beautiful, deep purple color Angelica knew would look lovely against Dolley’s skin.

It had to be for Dolley.

She called to make sure, and was told that if Angelica had finally found someone she felt comfortable enough with to casually mention, then they might as well be part of the family, and as such needed to have a Schuyler sweater.

Her mother also said she wanted pictures, and if it wasn’t too much, she’d like to have Dolley come home with Angelica for the holidays. Angelica knew that her mother dreamed of having christmas cards with a photo of the entire family on the front wearing coordinating outfits. 

Now, all Angelica had to do was bring the subject up to Dolley.

Her first thought had been wrapping it and giving it to her as normal, ignoring the significance. It wouldn’t work though, because Eliza had gone onto an entire teary-eyed rant about how touched Alex had been when he got his, and how he basically told everyone who made it and why when he got complimented on it.

So, she called Dolley over, and when they were sitting together she handed her the unwrapped sweater and said, “So, you know how I told you that I told my mom we were dating.”

Dolley nodded, “Yeah, of course. You were really freaked out about it.”

“It was a big deal - they haven’t heard a single mention of anyone else I’ve dated.”

A wide smile crossed Dolley’s beautiful face, “Ooh, so I’m special.”

“You know you’re special,” Angelica shoved Dolley’s shoulder, “but yeah, my mom made you that.”

A look of shock overcame Dolley’s features, “Your mom made me a sweater? Is this a Schuyler sweater?”

“A Schuyler sweater?”

Dolley laughed, “Yeah, you know Jemmy works with Hamilton - apparently he was subjected to a half hour rant about it when they got coffee one time.”

“Oh my god.”

“So, is it?”

Angelica smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

“I love it.”


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside; Aisle Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first thing he noticed upon waking to the beeping of his alarm was that he had forgotten to close the curtains before he went to bed, and that it was blinding white outside. The roads outside his apartment were usually plowed before seven, but there wasn’t any sign of that happening, which meant that either they never came or it had snowed enough to make the plowing meaningless.
> 
> Aaron stretched and walked into through the living room into the kitchen to make coffee, scratching at his bare chest. The sound of the coffee machine must have woken Theodosia up, because when Aaron turned around he saw her leaving against the counter. He hoped he wasn’t being too hopeful in thinking her looking him like that meant she was checking him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I got a little swept up all the end of the semester stuff, but I should be back on schedule soon! :-)

It had been a simple thing. It was the weekend before finals, and Aaron and Theodosia had locked themselves in his apartment to protect themselves from the cold and snow in an attempt to study. 

It really wasn’t that bad, the snowfall promising only an inch or two by the end of the night.

But they spent hours quizzing each other on terms, hunched over a table with note cards in hand and laptops open in front of them. When they finally managed to make it through everything, it was well into the morning.

Aaron put his stack of notecards on the table, “Theo, it’s past 3 in the morning. I know you were planning on going back to your place, but do you just want to sleep here?”

Theodosia lifted her arms above her head in a stretch and said, “Nah, I should be fine, thanks for the offer though - you know how weird Eliza gets when I don’t come home.”

He laughed, “Which is funny considering how often she ends up staying out with Alex.”

She stood up and went to the window, “Actually, on second thought, I might wait to leave until tomorrow after the plows come through.”

“Is it that bad?”

Theodosia parted the curtain, “see for yourself.”

There was already almost a foot of snow outside, beautiful and untouched, and more was still falling from the sky. From Aaron’s side, Theo looked at her phone and said, “according to the weather, it’s supposed to keep doing this for the rest of the night.”

“Alright, what time do you need to be out of here by tomorrow?”

Theo went to lie on the sofa, “Probably about 11 at the latest. I’ll text Eliza I’m staying, but she’s going to want to get coffee or brunch or something tomorrow probably.”

“I don’t know how you put up with her mothering you,” Aaron said.

“She doesn’t really bother me,” Theo said, “but she does worry. Though, in this case I’d say it has more to do with her wanting the hot goss.”

“Hot goss?”

“Oh yeah, she’s completely convinced that the two of us are going to hook up one day.”

So was everyone else, and Aaron would be lying if he said he’d be opposed to that sort of thing happening. Theodosia wa gorgeous. Even after hours of studying with her makeup smeared and her clothing wrinkled Aaron would have no problem describing her as a goddess among men.

Instead of verbalizing any of these thoughts, Aaron laughed, “Is she still denying being together with Alex?”

“You know it.”

He started to shuffle his papers into a pile rather than the mess they were in spread across the table, “Do you just want to sleep on the couch? I can get you some pillows and blankets.”

Theodosia was face down into the cushions, so her reply was muffled, “Yeah, sounds great.”

By the time he returned with the blankets, she was out cold. Aaron put the pillow on the floor and laid the blanket over her before heading to his own bed, and setting the alarm for nine.

The first thing he noticed upon waking to the beeping of his alarm was that he had forgotten to close the curtains before he went to bed, and that it was blinding white outside. The roads outside his apartment were usually plowed before seven, but there wasn’t any sign of that happening, which meant that either they never came or it had snowed enough to make the plowing meaningless.

Aaron stretched and walked into through the living room into the kitchen to make coffee, scratching at his bare chest. The sound of the coffee machine must have woken Theodosia up, because when Aaron turned around he saw her leaving against the counter. He hoped he wasn’t being too hopeful in thinking her looking him like that meant she was checking him out.

He handed her a cup full of coffee with just enough cream to make it a welcoming caramel color, no sugar. Theodosia accepted it with a nod, “Thanks. Did you see outside?”

Aaron grabbed his own coffee, black, and went to sit on the sofa, “Yeah, from my window it looked like the plows haven’t come.” 

“Well,” Theodosia said and joined him on the sofa, “I’m not walking in that, and Eliza’s car won’t make it, so you’re stuck with me for the meantime.”

“Such a shame, and here I was hoping for a quiet morning.” 

He took a sip of his coffee, and Theodosia leaned into his side, “looks like we’re snowed it. This is the plot of about a thousand smutty romance novels I’m sure of it.”

Aaron choked on his coffee, “What?”

Theodosia looked up at him, calm as ever, “Yeah, you know, two people snowed it, you have to repopulate the earth, life continues as normal.” 

“It’s not that bad out. And even if it was, we’d hardly have to repopulate the earth. Besides, then we’d have to start worrying about incest. I don’t think it’d work.”

“Oh, let me have my fun.” She set her mug down on the coffee table, and then placed a hand on Aaron’s chest, causing him to go shock still, “besides, I wouldn’t mind repopulating the earth with you, if you know what I mean.” 

Aaron blinked, and set his coffee down, “you don’t mean that.”

She couldn’t mean it. If she did, it meant that he’d been longing after her, and she had been doing the same for them, and neither had acted on it. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was willing to live with how much time they’ve been wasting. 

The hand on his chest pushed him into the couch, and Theodosia leaned up so her face was right in his, “Don’t tell me what I mean, Aaron Burr, I know exactly what I want.” 

“What do you want?” Aaron’s voice was quiet, the words struggling to make their way out of his throat. 

“You.” She leaned up to kiss him, and Aaron met her with equal pressure and desire.

Theo pulled away, smiling wide, “I don’t know why I didn’t do that before.”

“Neither do I.”

She leaned down to place a kiss on his collarbone, and shifted so she was straddling his lap, “You know, it’s kind of funny.”

Aaron looked up at her, “What is?”

“Well, baby, it’s cold outside, and Mr. Burr is hardly the man to keep me warm.”

He laughed, “that is the worst pun I’ve ever heard.”

“You might just have to shut me up then.”

Aaron leaned up to kiss her smiling lips, his hands going down to her hips, “whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a ko-fi page, so if you're ever interested in [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A442GRH) feel free to hit it up <3


	12. Hot Chocolate; Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza watched as someone walked across the parking lot, garbage bags in hand. She recognized the coat the figure was wearing - a man who lived on her floor - and watched as he took a wrong step and lost his balance and slid about five feet on the ice. 
> 
> It was funny how her concern for others often overwhelmed her concern for herself. Eliza preferred to go barefoot in her own home, and she didn’t want to soak her slippers through, so she grabbed her keys off their hook and stepped outside in nothing more than a pair of leggings and a sweater.

Eliza was bringing everything out to decorate her apartment and the three. Angelica and Peggy were coming over later, and they were making a day out of it. She had the christmas music playing, and the boxes with Christmas decorations out of the linen closet and sitting on the floor of her living room. 

There was a cinnamon and pine candle burning on the coffee table, and the naked tree was standing in the cleared space in front of the window. 

Eliza sat down on the couch with a sigh. Now that everything was out, she could take the time to enjoy her last half hour of peace and quiet before her sisters got here. Eliza loved her sisters, she really, really did, but depending on what their mood was, the evening could go any number of ways. 

She stared out the window, and watched the snow fall. It was the perfect kind of snow, fluffy and big flakes. It was leaving the perfect layer of white on the roofs and trees, making an idyllic scene.

Eliza watched as someone walked across the parking lot, garbage bags in hand. She recognized the coat the figure was wearing - a man who lived on her floor - and watched as he took a wrong step and lost his balance and slid about five feet on the ice. 

Her concern grew when the man didn’t get up, and instead just stayed laying on the snow and ice. Eliza’s immediate concern for his well-being was followed by the worry that a car might run him right over, not seeing him. With the rate the snow was falling at, he would get covered just enough to disguise him in no time at all. 

Eliza had always been told that she was too much of a mom-friend, but she wasn’t just going to let him stay there like that. Even if he was wearing a winter coat, it would still get cold lying still, and his pants would be soaked through soon. And he might have gotten hurt - lord knew head injuries were pesky little things.

It was funny how her concern for others often overwhelmed her concern for herself. Eliza preferred to go barefoot in her own home, and she didn’t want to soak her slippers through, so she grabbed her keys off their hook and stepped outside in nothing more than a pair of leggings and a sweater. 

Regret was something that either set in right away, or too long after the fact. For Eliza, she was filled with the feeling as soon as her foot touched the snow. But she was strong, and she could do it, and she did. If she ran on her toes rather than making her entire foot endure the pain, no one needed to know.

She managed to reach the guy who was still lying in the snow, and when she leaned over them, she saw flushed cheeks and closed eyes. The bags of trash were abandoned on the ground next to him, and she coughed to get his attention, “Uh, hi, I saw you fall, are you okay?”

He opened his eyes, and Eliza had to hold back a gasp. She had heard Peggy throw around the term fanfiction-blue before, and if that could be used to describe anything, it was this guy’s eyes. He squinted a little bit, “Hello. I’m fine, simply wallowing in my own existence and failures as a human being. Who are you?”

Right, they didn’t know each other, “Well, I’m happy to hear you’re okay. I’m Eliza, by the way, I think we actually live on the same floor - your coat seems familiar, at least.”

“I’m Alex.”

Eliza smiled and reached out her hand, “Want some help?”

He blinked at her, and then accepted the hand and pulled himself up. He was shorter than she expected, but still had an inch or two on her. He smiled and said, “Thanks, though I swear I really was and still am fine.”

“Good to know.”

Alex leaned down to grab the bags, and walked the couple of feet to the dumpster. When he was back to standing in front of Eliza, he looked down and then back up again in alarm, “you're not wearing shoes.”

She shrugged, “guess not.”

“I'm getting you inside right now immediately.”

Eliza laughed, “fine, fine. You're soaked to the bone too, you must be freezing. How about you come to mine and I can make you hot chocolate or something?”

Alex raised his brows and smirked, “oh, make me hot chocolate? Is that supposed to be an innuendo?”

She was grateful to have the cold as an excuse to disguise the flush she could feel rising to her cheeks, “it was not. Besides, if I was trying to invite you over for that, I wouldn't do it on a day when my sisters are planning to come over.”

“That’s fair.”

Now that Eliza was no longer focused so much on Alex, she was reminded of just how cold the snow was, “Okay, so I’m going to run inside really quick. I’m in 207, just knock.”

Alex chuckled, “Or I can just run with you.”

Eliza didn’t reply because she was running inside, with Alex trailing behind her. It was a relief when she got into the warmth of the building, and even more so when she walked into her apartment with the smell of the still-burning candle filling the space.

She slid on her slippers, “Okay, so I’m going to make you hot chocolate. Take off your shoes - I don’t want you trailing water everywhere. Also, take off your coat, we can hang it up so it can dry.”

Alex shrugged his coat off, and placed it in Eliza’s outstretched hand. She grabbed a hangar from the closet, and hung it on a hook, “Alright, come on.”

He leaned against the counter, and pulled out the mugs when directed while Eliza put the milk on the stove. 

“Hey, do you happen to have chile powder? It tastes really good in hot chocolate, I promise.”

She laughed, “I do, and I’m open to trying it, but I’m not sure how well that would go with the whiskey.”

“A woman after my own heart.”

The music was still playing, and Eliza found herself imagining that Alex was a long-term boyfriend who she was making new traditions with. It was a sweet thought, and something that she had longed for. She was more than capable of functioning on her own, but sometimes she’d see couples holding hands walking down the street and want it for herself. It was a harmless daydream, and one she shook off when she turned around to take the mugs from Alex.

“I would say stay and watch a movie or something in keeping with the Christmas spirit, but you live like two doors down so I can’t really worry about you not staying warm.”

Alex had a nice smile, “I appreciate the offer, but didn’t you say your sisters are coming over? I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine.” There was a knock on the door, “actually, that’s probably them, so I can’t offer a way for you to avoid them I’m afraid.”

He shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine, they can’t be that scary.”

Angelica didn’t wait for Eliza to answer the door, instead walking into the scene of Alex and Eliza leaning into each other, taking sips out of steaming mugs.

“Eliza! I didn’t know I’d be interrupting something.”

Eliza set her mug down on the counter, “You’re not! This is Alex, by the way, he lives down the hall.”

“Sure, Eliza, he lives down the hall.”

Eliza laughed and slapped Angelica on the arm, “Whatever, you’re not going to believe me no matter what I say.”

“Probably not.”

Alex coughed, “Well, I’ll just get going then. See you around.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

Angelica stayed in the kitchen, so it was just Eliza and Alex standing at the door, “So, here’s your coat. Um, please feel free to stop by again, you seem nice and I’ve been looking for reasons to start to get to know more people.”

Alex smiled wide, “I’d like that.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, “how about you give me your number, and we can get coffee sometime, or you more hot chocolate, keeping with the season?”

She took the offered phone and put her number in, “That sounds great.”


	13. Family; Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His entire life he had been chasing what he lost when he was a young boy - a family. For years Alex had been chasing after the warmth of his mother’s embrace, and the sheer joy her laughter brought to his heart. It was a special and unique thing, a mother’s love, and not something you could simply find on the street or buy at a store - inimitable.
> 
> And yet he had managed to find the closest thing to it. Family wasn’t something you necessarily found in the group of people related to you - but rather it was something you made. It was when Alex stopped looking for it that he found it in an unlikely group of people.

It was amazing how much things could change in such a short time. 

His entire life he had been chasing what he lost when he was a young boy - a family. For years Alex had been chasing after the warmth of his mother’s embrace, and the sheer joy her laughter brought to his heart. It was a special and unique thing, a mother’s love, and not something you could simply find on the street or buy at a store - inimitable.

And yet he had managed to find the closest thing to it. Family wasn’t something you necessarily found in the group of people related to you - but rather it was something you made. It was when Alex stopped looking for it that he found it in an unlikely group of people.

He had moved to New York with some hopes and dreams and the determination to chase them, months went by, and at some point his roommate had become more than just a person he shared space with - but someone who he held dear to his heart and he could have as a confidante and source of support. Hercules Mulligan was intimidating at first glance - tall and bulky muscles showing his strength - but then he had looked at Alex and introduced himself with the brightest of smiles on his face. 

Hercules was a gentle giant, and one Alex had learned to lean on. 

Lafayette had bounced into his life via Hercules. He had signed up to be a model, and it had been love at first sight for them both. Lafayette was one of those people who radiated happiness, and could cheer anyone up - no matter their mood or the reason. He had been a balm for Alex’s soul many a time.

Alex couldn’t exactly name when and how everyone else became a part of their circle, but by the time the semester was ending, he found himself being invited to spend Christmas with the Schuyler’s, and a list of people to write letters to a mile long.

A huge part of him longed to be able to spoil everyone beyond their wildest dreams, but he couldn’t, so he settled on doing what he did best - write. Sometimes the words came easily, other times it was an internal struggle as he sat for hours with a pen raised above blank paper, but in the end, every letter was pages long and he poured his heart into every word.

Alex had intended to keep the letters a secret until he gave them to the recipients, but Eliza had walked in while he was writing John’s. She must have seen something on his face, because she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder before asking, “What are you doing?”

The paper in front of him was blank, and he continued to stare at it as he answered, “Writing.”

Eliza had his entire heart in the palm of her hand, and she didn’t even know it. He would do anything if she only hinted at a desire for it, so when she asked what he was writing, he told her.

“I’m writing letters, for everyone - Hercules, Angelica, John, Lafayette, even Thomas and James. Some of them are easier than others. This is John’s right now” 

The paper was still blank, but Alex leaned into Eliza’s embrace as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed, “You’re close with John aren’t you, Angelica keeps insisting you guys are dating, but Hercules has informed me that you’re not.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, we’re close. It’s weird, we’ve only known each other for a couple of months but I somehow feel like we’re meant to be friends? There’s just something that clicks. And no, we’re not dating. Part of me has thought about it though, but I don’t know.”

Eliza scratched her fingers across his scalp, “What don’t you know about it.”

“I don’t think I like him that way, you know? I’m not sure how much of it is me confusing the feelings of genuine friendship with just my general desire for a relationship. And even that, I’m not sure if it’d be the best thing.”

“Why wouldn’t it be the best thing?”

Alex sighed, “I don’t have much to offer.”

The hand not in his hair reached across his chest and squeezed tight, “You have plenty to offer, Alexander. Why do you think you don’t?”

Alex let go of the pen, and leaned forward, hand moving up to rest on Eliza’s, “I actually have nothing except myself, material-wise. You know I’m broke, so I can’t buy anyone anything, All I have is my brains, and right now they’re failing me. I’m moody and hard to live with - just ask Hercules. Sure, I might not be ugly, but I’m hardly dating material. You’ve all done so much for me, and what I have done back? Take up time and resources, that’s what. The one thing I have, my words, aren’t even coming right now. How am I supposed to dream of a future when I can’t even express how I feel now when it’s all I have?”

Eliza took a moment before she said, “Alex, you don’t need things to make us like you. I know for certain I speak for my than myself, but I speak especially for myself. Sure, you might have kept Hercules awake with your typing and writing at the beginning of the year, but he’s adjusted just fine with no problem at all. You have more than your brains, you know. You’re wonderful, and very much dating material. To make a relationship work, you need to communicate, and that is something you are a master at. Just because it’s not always as easy as you would look doesn’t take that away. And if you’re struggling to think of what to write to John, just write what you just told me.”

“You’re so good at this.”

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Alex’s head, “I try. We’re both skilled with our words in a different way is all.”

Alex lifted Eliza’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. I’m going to let you write, but if you want to talk some more or even if you just want me to sit with you, come get me - I’ll be in my room.”

He leaned back so he could look at Eliza, “I don’t deserve you.”

She smiled, “Yes, you do. Now, go write. I look forward to reading my own letter, and I’m sure the others do as well. I believe in you Alexander Hamilton, and if John Laurens is the one you want, I am sure you can get him.”

Eliza left the room, and Alex turned back to the blank page. He took in a deep breath, and found the words starting to flow. Eliza was right, as she usually was. They wouldn’t have stuck around so long if they didn’t want to - he wouldn’t be where he was if his presence wasn’t wanted - and he just had to manage to capture the love he felt and put it on paper for the people in his life to read. 

Words were where his talent lie, and when they were meant for the people he could call family, they took on a life of their own.


	14. First Snow; Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something satisfying about the crunch of snow beneath boots, and it was a pleasant background to Alex’s voice in his ear, “Burr! It’s snowing, and there’s actual snow! This is amazing! I get what you meant when you were saying it wasn’t actual snow before, because this is like, completely different. Earlier Hercules was telling me about different kinds of snow? He said something about packing snow being better for snowball fights and building snowman, and the big fluffy flakes being picturesque. What do you think? Do you have opinions on snow? I know you’re allergic to opinions, but surely even you can have opinions on snow.”

Aaron liked to keep the illusion that no one knew of his infatuation with one Alexander Hamilton, but it grew to be very difficult when Alex dragged him outside and winks and leers were thrown in his direction by their friends.

It was Alex’s first real snowfall. There’d been a day or two where an inch or so would cover the grass, but it never lasted long and Aaron didn’t consider a snow to be legitimate until all the grass was invisible under it. He was honored Alex had chosen him of all people to experience it with, and happy he’d have the excuse of the cold to excuse any color that rose to his cheeks if Alex happened to smile a certain way.

Alex’s smiles made him radiate like sunshine on a clear, spring day. Aaron had been sitting alone in the library when Alex had approached and claimed the other chair at the table as his own. Alex hadn’t left him alone since, and what was at first annoyance grew into affection over time, and Aaron found the Alex-less moments in his life lacking a certain warmth.

There was something satisfying about the crunch of snow beneath boots, and it was a pleasant background to Alex’s voice in his ear, “Burr! It’s snowing, and there’s actual snow! This is amazing! I get what you meant when you were saying it wasn’t actual snow before, because this is like, completely different. Earlier Hercules was telling me about different kinds of snow? He said something about packing snow being better for snowball fights and building snowman, and the big fluffy flakes being picturesque. What do you think? Do you have opinions on snow? I know you’re allergic to opinions, but surely even you can have opinions on snow.”

Aaron laughed, and Alex’s smile grew wider if possible. Aaron forced himself to look away before he could get too distracted by it, “I do have opinions on snow. I hate the wet snow - the kind where it’s just cold enough to be snow, but it’s warm enough for it to be all melty like rain. That’s the worst. It gets heavy and sticky and it makes for the worse driving conditions imaginable. And that’s when you get all the slush that manages to ruin everything.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Alex jumped forward, almost falling before he caught himself, “I figured you’d have to have opinions on something. Actually, I think you have opinions on everything you just don’t tell anyone.”

Alex was known for being smart, and Aaron shook his head as he said, “Now, that’d be telling.”

Alex laughed, “I’ll get you to tell me one day, I’m sure of it.”

Aaron smiled, “Whatever you say, Alex, whatever you say.”

He probably would, is the thing, in the right setting. Aaron dreamed of nights where Alex and him were alone, cuddling on a bed and just talking about their hopes and dreams and innermost thoughts. That was the thing about his crush on Alex, it wasn’t just the urge to kiss him to see what sounds he’d make when Aaron kissed down his chest, but rather the emotional intimacy he craved with the other man.

Aaron was stolen away from his thoughts when something cold impacted with the back of his head. He turned to find Alex laughing and said, “I cannot believe you just did that.”

“I had to, come on Aaron, are you telling me you would have passed up the same opportunity.”

“Yes.” He bent down to make his own snowball, and managed to hit Alex square in the face, “And now we’re even.”

Alex was sputtering, “oh my god, I can’t believe you just did that. I watched you do it, I watched it happen, and yet I didn’t move. What’s wrong with me?”

Aaron laughed, “I don’t know, your lack of faith in my ability to actually to be a normal human being is disheartening, to be honest.”

“Oh my god, just for that, you’re gonna pay.”

Aaron formed another snowball and held it threateningly above his head, “How? With a chill? Unlike you, I am used to the cold.”

“Human beings aren’t meant to exist at these temperatures, Burr. Just because the snow is cool - and I’ll give you that snow is pretty great - it doesn’t need to be so fucking cold.”

Aaron threw the snowball, and watched as it landed on Alex’s face, again. “I think we’ve existed just fine at them so far. And I’m keeping track of how long you manage until you begin to hate snow.”

Alex stepped forward, “What makes you think I’ll start to hate it?”

He stuck his arms out, “That’s the North’s great secret, Alex. You see, everyone loves the first snow fall - it’s a huge thing, and everyone wants a white Christmas - but as the weeks turn into months and you still haven’t seen a hint of green and all your shoes are ruined, the aesthetic appreciation very quickly turns into a sort of seething hatred, or apathetic disinterest if you lean that way. I know you though, you’re no apathetic about anything. You’ll love it at first, as I’m sure you do right now, but that’s gonna change, probably sooner rather than-”

Aaron didn’t get to finish as Alex ran into his chest and tackled him into the ground. He blinked at the man above him, “What are you doing?”

Alex smiled, this close Aaron could see the snowflakes clinging to Alex’s lashes and he felt his heart skip a beat, and said, “Well, I was thinking about letting you finish, but decided it wasn’t worth it.”

“So you decided the best course of action was to tackle me to the ground?”

“Of course.”

Aaron held his breath as Alex gave up on holding himself up above Aaron and decided to lay on him instead, “Uh, what are you doing?”

There was a glint in Alex’s eye, “Relaxing and taking in the winter weather that according to you I’ll begin to hate soon.”

He swallowed, Alex’s face was inching closer, “Okay.”

“I think I’m going to try something.”

“Okay,” Aaron’s voice was almost choked, and Alex was only getting closer, “do whatever you need to do.”

And then Alex did what Aaron had only hoped he would ever do - Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. When he pulled away, Aaron opened his eyes to find Alex smiling, and he smiled back. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time,” Alex said, before leaning down and doing it again.


	15. Marshmallow; Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, you’re completely serious right now.”
> 
> Thomas shrugged, “I’m always serious about hot chocolate.”
> 
> “I can’t believe this. You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate - do you hate love?”

It was a beautiful day, and Thomas had insisted they go for a walk to enjoy the weather. It was the perfect temperature for a winter day, with the sky blue and clear with the sun shining. There was snow on the ground on on the tree branches, providing a sparkling surface for the sun to reflect off of. The air was crisp, but not too cold that a scarf and gloves couldn’t keep you comfortable.

Thomas was always beautiful, and today was no different. His eyes were closed and his face tilted up to the sun to take in the warmth provided, and Alex tried to take his picture without him noticing. Thomas looked over just as Alex was pulling his phone down, and laughed, “I can’t believe you.”

Alex shrugged, “I’m gross and in love with my boyfriend who like a gazillion people think is hot - I gotta brag and show the world you’re mine.”

Thomas knocked Alex with his shoulder, “You’re so cheesy.”

“You’re just as bad - don’t think I haven’t noticed you have a photo album on your phone called Alexander with a heart emoji.”

Thomas wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him close, “Fine fine fine, we can be disgusting together.”

Alex leaned in close, “Good.”

Thomas leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, and Alex smiled and kissed Thomas’ nose, making him go cross-eyed, “You’re adorable.”

He knew he was being cheesy, but Thomas’ smile was brighter than the sun, “Not too bad yourself.”

They walked a couple of loops around the park, walking hand in hand and sharing the occasional kiss. It was perfect, and while a part of Alex longed to get back home so he could work, Thomas was far from the worst of distractions. 

Of course, the first thing that Alex did when they got home was grab his laptop and and wrap himself in a blanket before getting back to work. 

Alex was the type to be happy warming himself up slowly under his blankets while he typed away, but Thomas was the type to insist on traditions and the proper way of doing things. Thomas was a man who lived his life by a routine, and part of that routine involved making hot chocolate after coming in from a day of being outside in the snow.

He had always been okay with taking a packet of generic brand hot chocolate powder and mixing it in with some hot water and calling it a day. The first time Thomas had insisted on cooking Alex a meal at Alex’s apartment, he had let out a small shriek of disgust when he found the box while searching through the cabinets. Alex had been treated to a twenty minute long rant about the sanctity of hot chocolate.

Since then, Alex was no longer allowed in the kitchen since if he couldn’t manage hot chocolate, how was he supposed to be trusted with anything else? 

And that is why while Alex was hunched over his laptop on the couch, Thomas was in the kitchen putting too much effort into hot chocolate that had too many ingredients to be anything other than gourmet. 

It was about a solid twenty minutes before Thomas walked into the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand, each topped with whipped cream and a design of chocolate sauces, cocoa powder, and crushed candy cane. 

Alex accepted his mug with a smile, turning his head for a kiss on the cheek, and took a sip of his warm beverage. When he lifted his head up, there was whipped cream on his nose. Thomas smiled at him, and Alex blinked back, “Thomas, where are the marshmallows?”

Thomas looked up and hummed.

“Thomas, where are the marshmallows?”

“What marshmallows?”

Alex carefully shoved his computer to the side, and set his hot chocolate on the coffee table, “The marshmallow that are supposed to be in hot chocolate, where are they?”

Thomas snorted, “I don’t think you have a right to tell me what is and what isn’t supposed to be in hot chocolate Mr. I use the instant packets with hot water.”

“Yeah, but at least they have marshmallows, this is a lie Thomas, where the fuck are the marshmallows?”

“Why would you put marshmallows in hot chocolate?”

Alex threw his hands up in the air, “because they’re supposed to be there!”

“No they’re not, they melt weird and mess with the balance of richness to sweetness.”

“Oh my god, you’re completely serious right now.”

Thomas shrugged, “I’m always serious about hot chocolate.”

“I can’t believe this. You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate - do you hate love?”

Alex struggled to hold back his laughter when Thomas’ eyes widened, “I don’t hate love! I just don’t think marshmallows have a place in hot chocolate! That type of artificial flavoring and mixture of chemicals americans call food has no place in this handcrafted beverage!”

He sighed, “You can make homemade marshmallows you know, if you’re main opposition is because they’re fake.” 

Thomas took a sip of his marshmallow-less hot chocolate, “I suppose.”

“Go make me marshmallows, and fix my hot chocolate.”

Thomas smirked, “No.”

Alex raised a hand to his chest, “And why not? Do you not love me? Wait, of course you don’t - because you’re not capable of love, you monster.”

“I love you just fine.”

Alex froze, and watched as realization set in on Thomas’ face. Thomas set his mug down, and blinked, “I, uh, didn’t mean to say that.”

Alex swallowed, “you love me?”

Thomas’ cheeks were pink, and he looked away to stare out the window, “Uh, yeah. I do.”

Alex ran forward and crashed into Thomas, sending him into a horizontal position on the couch, “I love you too.”

“Yeah?” Thomas asked, smiling.

“Yeah.”


	16. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree; Elams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her gaze turned toward him, “have you guys really never decorated a Christmas tree?”
> 
> Alex looked down in his coffee, and John shrugged, “Nope.”
> 
> “I,” Eliza shook her head, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to tell you what to do. First thing’s first, have christmas music playing, check. Second thing, put up the tree. I’ll need your guys’ help with that. Real is always better, but I didn’t want to deal with that.”

It was weird decorating a tree. When he was younger, his mom had done it, and after his mom died, his dad had hired an interior decorator since he couldn’t bare to do it himself but wanted the kids to have a tree for Christmas.

John and Lafayette had never put one up in their dorm, and it wasn’t something John really thought of. But he didn’t live in the dorm room forever, and on December 1st, he was woken up by the sound of christmas music playing loudly and Eliza pulling him out of bed, “Wake up, John - it’s time to decorate the tree.”

His reply had been, “What tree?” but Eliza said nothing, so either it came out as incoherent mumbling or she had actively made the decision to ignore any protests.

He felt better when he walked into their small living room to find Alex wide-eyed and confused as he drank his own cup of coffee. John leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and asked, “Uh, what’s happening?”

Alex shrugged, “I’m not quite sure. I was writing my essay for polisci but she took my computer away and told me I wasn’t allowed to have it back until the apartment was properly festive.”

“You let her take your computer away?”

Alex raised a brow, “Our Betsey can be very threatening when she wants to be?”

Eliza took that moment to hand John his coffee, and turned to Alex and said, “I’m glad you think so, babe.”

John accepted the warm mug, “So, Eliza, why did you wake me up - I don’t have class for another four hours.”

“I already told you - we’re decorating the tree.”

“But why? Do we even have a tree?”

Eliza pointed to the box standing against the wall, “Yes, we have a tree. I got it last weekend, when you and Alex went out with Herc and Laf.”

He raised a brow, “You bought a tree black friday weekend?”

Eliza nodded, “Yes, I did.”

Alex coughed pointedly, “So, um, how do we decorate a tree?”

“You don’t know how to decorate a christmas tree?” Eliza sounded shocked, and John could understand, but it wasn’t like he had done it before either.

“I haven’t done it either.”

Her gaze turned toward him, “have you guys really never decorated a Christmas tree?”

Alex looked down in his coffee, and John shrugged, “Nope.”

“I,” Eliza shook her head, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to tell you what to do. First thing’s first, have christmas music playing, check. Second thing, put up the tree. I’ll need your guys’ help with that. Real is always better, but I didn’t want to deal with that.”

John nodded, and handed his mug to Alex who set it on the side table along with his own. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, feeling smug when he saw Eliza and Alex staring at his bare torso. He relaxed his arms and said, “Well, tell us what to do, milady.”

She laughed, but told Alex to grab the scissors so they could open the box, “Once we get the tree out of the box, it should be fairly straight forward.”

Eliza was right, as expected, and within five minutes they had a naked tree standing in the corner. She turned to them, “Well, since it’s pre-lit we don’t have to worry about lights. Alex, grab the garland.”

They figured out a system, and after moving the tree back to the middle of the room, they all took their places around it, and handed the garland around until it was wrapped around the tree. Eliza took a step back after they were done and said, “Nice. Now, the ornaments.”

She pulled out boxes, “Just try to space them evenly? Don’t cluster too many of the same size or color or design together? I try to fill in any gaps. We don’t really have any personalized ornaments yet, so we’re gonna have to settle for a generic tree, sorry.”

Alex grabbed all the green and gold ones, and started to attach the hooks, “What do you mean personalized ornaments?”

Eliza was surprised again, “Oh, you know, family ones. Like, when you’re little and you make them for your mom for Christmas. My aunt always sent us hallmark ones. Stuff like that - you know, what makes a christmas tree unique.”

The sort of ornaments John hadn’t seen in years. Alex shrugged, “okay.”

Between the three of them, it took almost no time at all for the tree to be decorated, and Eliza circled it a couple of times before giving it her stamp of approval, “alright, now time for the star.”

She reached back into the bags and pulled out a silver and gold monstrosity, “I originally wanted something more simple, but Peggy insisted.”

John laughed, Peggy tended to get what she wanted. It was so much that she was spoiled, but rather that she was determined. If you didn’t give her what she asked for, she’d manage to find a way to get it for herself. “Does it light up?”

Eliza nodded and sighed, “Yeah it does - It’s really bright too”

She handed the star to Alex when he reached for it, and soon everything was plugged in and lighting up the room. They pushed the tree back into the corner, took it in. John smiled and turned to Eliza, “this is nice.”

“I think so too,” Alex said, “wait, hold on.”

Alex disappeared into their bedroom, and then came back with a selfie-stick in hand, “Alright, so I know you’re gonna hate me, but we have to take a picture with our first Christmas tree.”

Eliza and John both laughed, but situated themselves on either side of Alex, and waited for Alex to find the perfect angle to capture them and the tree, “Say merry Christmas!”

As much as John hated taking pictures, he had to admit that it turned out okay, “Alright, not a terrible idea.”

Alex turned to him with a cocky grin on his lips, “Why, thank you, I am pretty smart you know.”

John laughed, “whatever, loser,” and then leaned in to kiss Alex on the temple, not noticing the picture Alex managed to take.

Two days later, there was a new ornament hanging on the center of the tree - the picture of the three of them in a red and green popsicle stick frame with “first christmas 2016” written on it in gold glitter glue.


	17. Gingerbread; Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if you don’t mind,” George pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I can give you my number. I don’t always have the kids - similar situation to your own, but they’re not actually mine. I’m more of a babysitter technically, I guess - but we could probably work something out if they wanted.”
> 
> Alex grabbed his own, ignoring the text messages, “That sounds great.”
> 
> Before he could pull up his contacts, Angie bounced over, “Are you guys exchanging numbers? I watched a movie with mom, and she said people only do that when they’re asking someone out on a date. Dad, are you asking him out on a date? Mom said you needed to go on a date. I like Patsy. You should date him.”

He deserved everything he got, and Alex was just thankful Eliza was as considerate as she was. She had called for the divorce, and while it had been heartbreaking, he knew she deserved better than him and that was the only way she was going to get it. They stayed in touch, and Alex would feel comfortable calling her a friend. She knew how much he loved the kids, and she was the one who had petitioned for him to have more time with them.

Alex was still a little in love with Eliza, and that was never going to change, but for now that didn’t matter. For now, all he had to worry about was making sure the kids stayed together at Santa’s workshop. 

Eliza had John, so he only had to keep track of four kids - Pip, Angie, A.J., and James - and while parenting was something one always had to work at, years of practice had made it second-nature. Phil liked to insist he was too old to play on the same stuff as his brothers and sister, so Alex got to listen to him talk about his friends at school while keeping an eye trained on James, who Angie was following around. 

It was great. There was a part of him that wanted to check his email, but then Pip would distract him by talking about the most recent book he had read.

It didn’t take very long for the kids to get tired of running around, and soon the family of five found themselves seated at a table working together on a gingerbread house. Alex had gotten three kits at their urging, and Angie and Pip were enlisting his help to combine them all to form some kind of gingerbread mansion. A.J. and James were supposed to be decorating, but Alex was sure that they were eating the candy rather than figuring out where they wanted to put it.

At the other end of the table they were sitting at was a man with two kids in a similar position to Alex - overseeing the mess being made. Alex could occasionally hear man say things like, “Be careful, Jacky, if you use too much icing, it’ll just drip everywhere and the candy won’t stick.”

He was the type of man that had Alex seen him in any other setting, Alex would be attempting to charm his number out of him. It was hard to gauge height while seated, but Alex would hazard a guess to say he was at least six feet tall. His shoulders filling out the jacket he was wearing in a way that had Alex wanting to test flexibility he was once known for. 

A tug at his sleeve shook him out of his thoughts, Alex was there with his kids. Just because it had been a while since he’d gotten laid didn’t mean he was allowed to get distracted like that. 

Angie was the one trying to get his attention, “Dad, can you hold up this wall so Philip and I can do the other corner?”

“Of course, darling.” Alex pushed up his sleeves, and put his hands where directed.

Alex was still holding up the gingerbread wall when the handsome man’s kids got a good look at their house. Alex smiled when the younger one, a girl, said louder than necessary, “Oh my gosh, that’s really fancy. George, can we do that?”

The girl seemed to be around the same age as Angie, and she had captured Angie’s attention. Angie grabbed Alex’s other hand and put it where hers was, and then stepped out of her chair to walk closer to the girl. Alex watched from the corner of his eye as Angie stuck out her sticky hand and said, “Hi! I’m Angie! I can show you if you want.”

The girl smiled, “I’m Patsy! And this is my brother, Jacky!”

Patsy and Jacky joined the Hamilton children at their end of the table, and A.J. shoved Alex away. 

The handsome man spoke up from where he was seated, “I’m really sorry about that, I can take them somewhere else if they’re being a bother. I’m George by the way.”

Alex laughed and shrugged, “Alexander, call me Alex. And it’s fine - they’re having fun. I’d shake your hand but I’m covered in sugar.”

George chuckled, “Ah, kids tend to do that. Patsy’s on a baking kick right now - and sticky hands are something I’ve gotten used to.”

Alex took a seat in Jacky’s abandoned chair, “I’ve never been much of a cook, the kids know to go to Eliza if they ever want to bake anything - their mom.”

“Is she here?”

Alex shook his head, “No - we’re divorced, and I have the kids for the weekend. They insisted on going to Santa’s workshop, though I’d have preferred staying inside and watching Christmas movies.”

“The weather wasn’t the best today.”

“I hate snow.”

George laughed, “Not a northerner?”

“Oh god no,” Alex waved his hand, “I’ve lived here for years though, still hate it.”

“I grew up in Virginia, and have lived here for over a decade, yet I’m surprised every year by the cold.”

Jacky came over and looked at George, “Can Patsy and I take our house at add it to Angie’s?”

George nodded, and Alex heard A.J. say, “Hey, it’s mine too.” 

He was prepared to have to stop an argument, but Phil took care of it by saying, “it’s all of ours, and now it’s Patsy’s and Jacky’s too.”

Alex relaxed back into his chair, “I was prepared for an argument.”

“Do they fight a lot?”

Alex shook his head, “I wouldn’t call it fighting - debating. They debate a lot, none of them like to be wrong. Eliza always said they get it from me.”

“What do you do?”

“Lawyer, you?”

George laughed, “Ah, that makes sense. I work in consulting, specifically-” George’s phone rang, and he looked at the screen before looking at Alex, “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Alex turned his attention to the kids, watching as the somehow managed to make it a multi-story gingerbread masterpiece. 

He heard George set his phone on the table, and looked over to find his running a hand over his head, “That was the kids’ mom - she just wanted to make sure I knew I was responsible for making sure I got them back in time for dinner.”

Alex was curious, and as much as he wanted, he knew better than to pry. He nodded, and continued to watch the kids. A little bit of time passed, and he turned back to George and said, “I don’t think I’ve seen them get along with anyone this well.”

George blinked, and then chuckled, “Patsy has that effect on people, Jack’s usually more shy.”

“I think they’re going to want play dates, at least Angie will.”

“Well, if you don’t mind,” George pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I can give you my number. I don’t always have the kids - similar situation to your own, but they’re not actually mine. I’m more of a babysitter technically, I guess - but we could probably work something out if they wanted.”

Alex grabbed his own, ignoring the text messages, “That sounds great.”

Before he could pull up his contacts, Angie bounced over, “Are you guys exchanging numbers? I watched a movie with mom, and she said people only do that when they’re asking someone out on a date. Dad, are you asking him out on a date? Mom said you needed to go on a date. I like Patsy. You should date him.”

Alex could feel himself blush, and he closed his eyes for a second, “Angie. Yes, we’re exchanging numbers - but that’s so you and Patsy could see each other again if you want.”

She looked at him with a look much too akin to her namesake for his comfort, “You should still date him.”

He sighed, “okay, Angie. I’ll think about it.” 

She smiled at him, and then turned back to the gingerbread monstrosity. Alex turned to George, “I’m so sorry about that.”

George shook his head, “No, it’s fine. And I know this might be forward, but I wouldn’t mind taking you to dinner sometime, even if just to try it out.”

Alex smiled, “Neither would I.”


	18. Sweaty; Washette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried really hard to keep his eyes from drifting down to his boss’ chest, but it was difficult. Judging by Washington’s smug smirk, his failures were noticed, “So, uh, why aren’t you wearing a shirt? I know it’s hot, but isn’t that a little informal?”

Lafayette didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but at some point Alex had yelled about the radiator being broken, and within the next half hour the temperature had risen to well above eighty degrees american.

Alex, of course, seemed to be happy with the turn of events, and Lafayette watched as his friend’s mood improved as people began to shed their clothing to handle the heat. 

Lafayette wandered over to where Alex was standing in his corner, “you know, with that big of a smile on your face, I don’t at all believe that the radiator is actually broken.”

The thing with Alex is that usually his energy was being focused on a task of some sort, so the people around him didn’t often experience it being channeled via emotion. Alex did everything to extremes, and while that could result in unfortunate events taking place, it also meant that when Alex turned to face Lafayette, his smile was the brightest thing in the room, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lafayette laughed, “Yes you do. This is like, your ideal temperature. And your pan ass is getting to watch all of our unfairly attractive co-workers give up on dressing professionally as they drink more.”

Alex shrugged, “Did you know Madison hid those arms under his cardigans? Because I did not, but now I do, and I’m blessed, honestly.”

“You can’t actually be surprised - you know how vain Thomas is. I love him, but he wouldn’t settle for anything less than exquisite, which Madison is, in his eyes at least.”

Alex laughed, “I honestly never would have thought of Madison as exquisite, but those arms are making me reconsider that.”

“Don’t let that be too obvious, Thomas gets jealous.”

“I don’t blame him.”

Lafayette snorted, “So why are you standing over here alone? I’m surprised you haven’t draped yourself over Burr or Laurens by now.”

“I’m enjoying the view, obviously.”

Lafayette finished his punch and threw the empty cup into the nearby trash can, “just how much have you had to drink?”

“Not that much actually,” Alex lifted a half-empty water bottle, “I’ve been drinking mostly water.”

“So you’re just letting everyone else get shit-faced for your own entertainment?”

Alex nodded, “basically.”

Lafayette didn’t say anything, just moved to stand closer to Alex. Burr was trying to flirt with Angelica, who had managed to keep her sweater on without a single sign of discomfort, and failing. Lafayette leaned down to whisper in Alex’s ear, “how long do you think it’ll take before she just pours her drink on him or something?”

Alex took a sip from his water bottle, “nah, she’s classier than that. She’ll just insult him to the point where he can’t interact with people for another year or two without stuttering.”

“Oh my god,” Lafayette stole the water from Alex’s hand, “you’re right.”

Alex smirked, “Why, thank you, I do try.”

Lafayette tilted the bottle back, and spilled it on his face when Alex slapped him on the chest, “Holy fuck I’m gay.”

“Alex, we know,” Lafayette coughed, “and technically aren’t you bi?”

Alex shook his head, “i’d happily never touch a woman again in my life if I was blessed with this image every day.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the biggest flirt I know, that’s the furthest thing from the truth.”

Alex reached up and tugged Lafayette down by his hair, and directed his head to look toward their boss’ office, “Look.”

“Oh my god,” if Madison was exquisite, then Washington was an actual god, “I can’t be gay for my boss, this isn’t okay.”

Alex shot him a look, “I get what you’re saying, but are you honestly telling me you already weren’t gay for Washington?”

“That was different though,” Lafayette raised a hand, “but now I know what’s under his suits and I’m very sweaty.”

“That’s because it’s hot in here.”

Lafayette shook his head, “Okay yeah, but this is a different kind of sweaty.” Washington must have seen them looking at him because he started to walk over, “wait he’s coming what do we do, what do I do? You can get away with being weird - but I don’t know how to deal with these new feelings of wanting my boss to bend me over his desk right now.”

Alex shoved an elbow into his stomach, “what do you mean I can’t get away with being weird?”

“You’re you.”

Alex laughed, “Fine, whatever. And I don’t know, talk to him normally. The entire office is convinced you’re fucking anyways.”

Lafayette looked down at Alex with shock, “non.”

“For sure,” Alex started to walk away, “now, I’m going to go get some mistletoe to make your dreams come true.”

“Alex, don’t leave me,” Lafayette reached out to grab Alex’s arm, “where would you even get mistletoe?”

“It’s a holiday party laf, there’s like, mistletoe everywhere.”

Alex walked away, and Washington took his place, “Hello Gilbert, enjoying the party?”

Lafayette swallowed, “I’d be enjoying it a lot more if it wasn’t so hot.”

Washington laughed, “I know, going outside is just going to seem even colder now, too.”

He tried really hard to keep his eyes from drifting down to his boss’ chest, but it was difficult. Judging by Washington’s smug smirk, his failures were noticed, “So, uh, why aren’t you wearing a shirt? I know it’s hot, but isn’t that a little informal?”

Washington shrugged, “The shirt I was wearing was dry-clean only, and I didn’t want to sweat through it.”

Lafayette nodded and took a sip from the water bottle to help calm himself, “That makes sense.”

They stood in silence, and Lafayette hoped he wasn’t imagining Washington leaning in closer, and he could see the fine sheen of sweat that had started to appear on the man’s chest. He took in a deep breath, “are you looking forward to the holidays?”

“I didn’t realize how close they were, and now Christmas is in less than a week.”

“It did seem to happen a little quickly this year, I know I was planning-” Lafayette was stopped mid-sentence by a rough thumb brushing along his lips. He swallowed and looked at Washington, to whom the thumb belonged, “Uh.”

Washington smirked, and looked upward, “Why, speaking of Christmas, I do believe there’s mistletoe.”

Lafayette mentally said a small prayer and made the note to thank Alex as he leaned up into the kiss.


	19. Apologies; Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something different though. Alex was talking with John about the newest changes he’d been trying to push when Thomas came strutting over, drink in hand, and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders, “Alexander Hamilton, how have you been?”
> 
> Alex sent John a panicked look and received on in return. Thomas was now resting his chin on Alex’s head. Alex shoved him away, “Jefferson, what are you doing?”

Something always ended up happening at a staff christmas party - especially when alcohol was involved. Usually it meant a hand dipping lower than wanted on an intern’s back and a call to HR, and usually the hand belonged to Franklin.

This was something different though. Alex was talking with John about the newest changes he’d been trying to push when Thomas came strutting over, drink in hand, and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders, “Alexander Hamilton, how have you been?”

Alex sent John a panicked look and received on in return. Thomas was now resting his chin on Alex’s head. Alex shoved him away, “Jefferson, what are you doing?”

Thomas went back as if he had never been shoved away, “I’m trying to talk to you, Alex, why won’t you let me talk to you?”

Alex rolled his eyes, “we hate each other, I’m pretty sure it’s basically an office meme at this point.”

John chuckled at his side, but Thomas just squeezed him tight, “I don’t hate you, I love you, I thought you knew.”

He froze, “What the fuck, Jefferson?”

John was standing there open-mouthed, and Thomas didn’t let go of him, “I’m very bad at keeping secrets, and that’s my biggest one. I’m in love with you. Jemmy makes fun of me for it all the time. You’re very pretty, and very smart. It’s distracting, because I’ll try to pay attention to what you’re saying because I’m supposed to argue, but your lips just make my mind go to dirty places.”

Alex tried to shove Thomas off, but couldn’t, “You’re drunk, man.”

“I’m not that drunk, I can stand up on my own, and I’m not slurring.”

Alex looked to John and whispered, “go see if you can find Madison, he’ll take care of him.”

John nodded and walked away. Thomas said, “Awww, you don’t need to get James. He’ll just make me leave.”

“Yeah, because you’re trying to tell me, your self-declared enemy, that you love me.”

Alex felt Thomas shrug, “but that’s because I do. I have a crush on you, all the time.”

Thomas was an attractive man, and any other time, Alex might have been considering it, but this was an office party and Thomas was drunk and Alex had to talk to work with him, “Okay, well, at least I can cross receiving an unsolicited declaration of love off my bucket list.”

He heard Thomas take in a breath, “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

That was when John walked over with James trailing behind him, “sorry about the wait, it took me a while to find him. He was hiding with Dolley in a corner.”

Alex sighed, “It’s fine, Madison can you take care of this?”

“What’s wrong? You guys aren’t shouting at each other, I’m surprised.” Madison looked exasperated, “Laurens didn’t tell me anything, just said he needed my help with Thomas.”

“Jefferson has apparently decided that he needed to cuddle me and declare his love.”

Thomas took that moment to hold Alex tighter to his chest and hum, “you deserve all the cuddles and affection. You always look so frustrated while working and I just want to kiss the look off your face but I can’t because you hate me.”

Madison’s eyes went wide, “Oh dear lord, I didn’t think you were serious. How drunk is he?”

“Just take care of him, please.”

Madison nodded and removed the drink from Thomas’ hand and yanked at his arm, “Thomas, come on, Dolley and I are going to take you home.”

Thomas didn’t let go of Alex, “but I want Alex to take me home.”

Alex almost choked, and John burst out laughing, “Dude, I’m so happy I chose that moment to put on snapchat.”

Madison raised a hand to his face, “I am so, so sorry for him. I cannot believe - I knew this was a thing, and I know he’s a lightweight, but never in a million years did I think he would do this.”

Alex coughed on his own drink, “Oh my god, you’re serious? This is an actual thing? I just thought he was drunk.”

Madison frowned and shook his head, “no, it’s very real. I would try to deny it, but he did this to himself.”

“Take him,” Alex worked his way out from under Thomas’ arms, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

After Madison managed to drag Thomas away, Alex turned to John, “I cannot believe that happened.”

John just laughed, didn’t look up from his phone and said, “Neither can I, but at least I got it on video. Don’t you have to work with him tomorrow to go over that project Washington assigned?”

“Oh my god.”

Alex went into work the next day prepared for the worst. Instead, he walked into his office to find Jefferson sitting by a chair in front of his desk with a large to-go cup of coffee in hand, “Uh, Jemmy told me I needed to apologize.”

Alex nodded, but accepted the coffee. He took a sip, and felt his eyebrows raise when he realized it was his preferred order. He sat down and looked up at Jefferson, who was fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, “Alright, go ahead.”

“Okay, so, I drank too much at an office party and I ended up confessing my love to you and I want to say sorry for ruining your night and also ask if we can leave this behind us as too much Christmas cheer and go back to our usual fighting so we can work on this project?”

“Hmmm,” Alex took another sip of the coffee, “I suppose we could.”

Jefferson smiled, “great!”

“But-”

Jefferson’s smile went away, “But?”

“Your friend jemmy old pal told me that it is very much a real thing and not the result of the combination of alcohol and christmas spirit.”

Jefferson went pale, “No.”

“Yes.”

Alex watched as Jefferson’s eyes darted around the room before settling on the floor, “So, uh, what do you want to do about this?”

He smirked, “Well, you’re not hideous, and I talked to Angelica about it, so for once I’m going to take her advice.”

“Which is?” There was a new glint in Jefferson’s eyes.

“She said she could see us working out, and you’re actually not hideous. I’d totally be down for some hate sex, but I feel like there’d be less hate on your end. So, would you like to meet up for coffee to work on the project?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Alex shook his head, “I’m asking if you’d like to work somewhere not in the office, and if the location happens to have date-like connotations, it’s up to you what you do with that information.”

Jefferson’s smile returned, “I think I could be interested in that.”

Alex smiled back, “Awesome. Now, just so you know, just because I know you happen to be completely in awe of me doesn’t mean you can get away with being nice at work. I need someone to argue with, or else it’d just get boring.”


	20. Cheesy; John Laurens/Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules was humming, and John got an idea, “how about we go ca-carol-car, singing? Why don’t we go sing Christmas songs?”
> 
> Thomas pulled John tight to his chest, “we’re too drunk for caroling.”
> 
> “Drunken caroling.”
> 
> “That’s not a thing.”

John knew that people didn’t understand how him and Thomas managed to function as a couple. They said his and Thomas’ personalities didn’t mesh, and would ask how he could bare to date someone who hated his best friend. People didn’t understand, but that was fine. John knew that there were a lot of things that people didn’t understand, but they didn’t need to. Even Alexander, of all people, had accepted it once he had gathered enough evidence to prove that Thomas made John happy. 

John dating Thomas meant that nights out with friends were always a little tense. They all knew each other, but the only overlap between everyone was Lafayette, who wasn’t there. 

They were a large group, but had managed to squeeze themselves into a large corner booth. It was too silent for how close they were squeezed together, so John crawled over six people, ignored the grunts, complaints, and swears aimed his way, and walked over to the bar. Less than ten minutes later he had two pitchers of beer in hand.

It wasn’t until after four pitchers were drained that the group became comfortable. 

Alex slammed his empty glass onto the table to grab everyone’s attention, “Hello, it is almost Christmas.”

Eliza wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Hercules leaved across the table and said, “Uh, great observational skills, Alex.”

“Thank you.”

Hercules looked confused as he said, “You’re welcome.”

Thomas was being distracting and drawing circles with his fingers along the top of John’s thighs, but didn’t look at down at John when he said, “What are you trying to get at, Hamilton?”

Alex’s hand flew into the air, caught mid-swing by Angelica, and he said, “We have to do something Christmas-y! This is your guys’ first Christmas as a couple, you have to be as cheesy as possible. And since all of us are here, you might as well make it family friendly and something we can all do.”

“What do you propose?” Burr was squeezed between Hercules and Jemmy, and did not look happy about it.

“What’s classic Christmas stuff?” Maria was in Angelica’s lap, “Ice skating? Carolling? Looking at Christmas lights? Baking cookies?”

John emptied his beer, set it down on the table and said, “I’d totally say ice skating but I also know that I can’t skate for the life of me and that Hercules did it for years, and I don’t need to be faced with that negativity right now.”

“Oh my god,” Alex laughed, “remember when Hercules convinced the four of us to go skating and Laf started crying bc Hercules just did this spin thing?”

John snorted, “Oh lord, I had them crying into my shirt for like that entire night after you two left because they had to deal with the fact that they thought their best friend was hot.”

Hercules shrugged, “hey, if it only took years of learning how to skate to get Laf to notice me, I’m alright with that.”

“Alright, so no skating then since Hercules will blow us all out of the water. Ice.” Eliza giggled after she finished, making Alex look at her with real life heart eyes. 

John shook his head and turned to Thomas, “So, babe, what do you think? Carolling? Christmas lights? Baking?”

“Well, I’m not letting everyone into my kitchen to bake cookies.”

John pushed Thomas’ shoulder, “Fine.” He turned back toward the table, “Anyone else want to lead the cookie baking?”

No one said a thing. Maria broke the silence by raising her hand and asking, “Who here is down for getting really, really drunk? We can figure it out once that simple goal is achieved.”

She was met with a round of cheers.

More pitchers were filled and emptied, and then Alex asked, “Alright, so, so, so now that we’re drunk, what we gon do?”

Hercules was humming, and John got an idea, “how about we go ca-carol-car, singing? Why don’t we go sing Christmas songs?”

Thomas pulled John tight to his chest, “we’re too drunk for caroling.”

“Drunken caroling.”

“That’s not a thing.”

John nodded, “yeah it is.” He slammed his fist on the table, “So who wants to drunk carol?”

“I would raise a glass,” Angelica said, “but it’s empty.”

Everyone laughed, and about twenty minutes later, they had figured out the bill and had managed to make it out of the bar alive and in one piece. 

John tucked himself under Thomas’ arm, “So babe, what song should we sing first?”

“Well darlin’, you’re the one who said it was a thing so I think you should decide.”

Eliza looped her arm around John’s, “Okay, let’s go find a good spot in the park.”

It was cold outside, but everyone had enough alcohol in their system that it was bearable. The bar was right by a small park, so they huddled together in a patch of snow next to the path. Hercules was still humming, but this time a recognizable tune. Soon, the air was filled with an off-key rendition of Little Drummer Boy, interrupted by laughter.

John was impressed when it took three songs for Thomas to pull him away from the others. They didn’t go far, just walked down the path until they found a bench. Thomas sat down first, and pulled John into his lap, “I don’t think I could listen to any more.”

John leaned into Thomas’ chest and said, “Hmmmm, I thought so.”

“This wasn’t bad.”

John smiled, and turned to look up at Thomas, “I’m happy about that, Lizzie wants everyone to be friends. She said that if Alex and you can be okay, so can everyone else.”

Thomas smiled back, “That’s fair, and Eliza always does see the best in everyone.”

“I know, I love her.”

Thomas wrapped his arms tighter around John, “Should I be jealous?”

John pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips, “of course not, you’re the only one for me.”

“I better be.”

John pushed Thomas’ arms away and stood up, “come on, over here.” He heard footsteps behind him, and knew that Thomas was following, “I’m about to get really really cheesy.”

A hand found his, “I like cheese.”

“Loser,” John stopped, and turned around to face Thomas, “it’s snowing and this park looks like the scene from a cliche romance movie.”

Thomas looked around, “you’re not wrong.”

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly.”


	21. Bunny Hill; Jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas broke the silence, “So, I noticed you didn’t go out yesterday.”
> 
> “No, I didn’t.” He had still been tired - travelling always did him in, and the air pressure and lower oxygen levels always took extra time to get used to.
> 
> “Uh, would you like to go today? I can teach you to ski if you’d like - it’ll be fun. You have the lift ticket and rentals after all, it’d be a shame for them to go to waste.”

The thing about Thomas, James had found, was that underneath his loud and obnoxious exterior, he was quite reserved and wanted nothing more than to be loved. It was a little heartbreaking when thought about, but James took it as a challenge to to make Thomas feel as loved as possible.

It wasn’t difficult. He had let it slip to Alex one day by accident, something along the lines of Thomas being lonely and needing friends, and the very next day Alex had taken it upon himself to start prodding Thomas for his opinions so they could argue about them. At first, James had been concerned, but as weeks of this went by, Thomas started to look forward to it - spending hours researching information to back up his opinions.

Where Alex went, his roommates and the Schuyler sisters followed, and soon it was no longer just James and Thomas, but James, Thomas, and everyone else.

Thomas always gave extravagant gifts - said there was no way he could spend all of his allowance on himself - and this year, he had decided to take everyone out west to go skiing. Transportation, lift tickets, rentals, housing, and clothing was all taken care of. It was beyond ridiculous, but it was Thomas.

James and Thomas were both early risers, and while they new the others were as well, Eliza was forcing Alex to sleep in for once in his life. This left James and Thomas alone in the kitchen, sipping their coffee. Thomas had rented out a ridiculous chalet for the week, and it meant that they had a beautiful view out onto the mountains. 

Thomas broke the silence, “So, I noticed you didn’t go out yesterday.”

“No, I didn’t.” He had still been tired - travelling always did him in, and the air pressure and lower oxygen levels always took extra time to get used to.

“Uh, would you like to go today? I can teach you to ski if you’d like - it’ll be fun. You have the lift ticket and rentals after all, it’d be a shame for them to go to waste.”

James chuckled, “I’d love to go out today, just let me get dressed.”

“Great,” Thomas smiled, “you should have everything you need. I have warmer thermals if you want - I know you get cold easily. And remember to dress in layers! You might think it’s a great idea to wear one really thick sweater over your underarmor under your jacket. Layers are warmer, and the right fabrics will be breathable. I can help you if you want.”

James shook his head, “I think I’ll be fine. You have goggles and helmets, right? Or will I need to go buy or rent those? I know you told us not to bring anything but the bare necessities.”

“Yeah, no, at least one of the pairs we have should fit.”

James nodded, and went to get dressed. Getting into ski gear was always a sort of hassle; layers had to be put on in the right order or else it would lead to discomfort later on. It was a skill James had mastered at an early age, and it had become a sort of routine.

For some reason it had managed to escape Thomas’ notice that James had been skiing since before he could walk, and James wanted to know just how long he could maintain that illusion.

James walked out of the bedroom he had claimed as his own and was greeted with the sight of Thomas struggling to get his sleeve into his ski jacket. James laughed, and stepped forward, “Do you need help?”

Thomas blushed, “Thanks, but it’s fine.” He shrugged it on and zipped it up.

As annoying as it was to have to deal with renting lockers and keeping track of keys and numbers, it was worth it to save them from the trouble of going up and down the stairs in ski-boots. James let Thomas help him into his skis, and together they went to the lift that went up to the easiest runs.

The air was brisk against their skin, but James took in a deep breath and reveled in the cold in his lungs. Thomas turned to face him, “Alright, so, I would take you to the bunny hill but there’s going to be a lot of kids there, and you don’t need to deal with that.”

James nodded, and Thomas continued, “Up here is all the easier stuff, one of them is basically used only for the lessons, so a lot of it will be flat – a good place for you to get comfortable with being on skis. You did really good getting on the lift, by the way. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks.”

It was kind of hilarious, but Thomas looked so excited to be teaching James something, that he decided he’d let it play out for a little bit.

James smoothly got off the lift, and they turned right to get to the flat part where all the boarders were strapping in. Thomas put his wrists through the straps on his poles and said, “Alright, so, uh, just make a pizza shape so we can get past this first part until we get to an area with less people.”

He did as directed, laughing internally as the sound of his skis scraping the snow away reached his ears. When they got to the flat part, Thomas offered James his pole to hold onto as he pulled James off to the side. Once they were there, Thomas smiled and said, “Alright, so, I’ve never taught anyone before, but you did good with the pizza – turning is pretty straight forward. You won’t have a problem with it, I’m sure.”

James laughed, “Thomas, you don’t have to teach me to ski.”

“What?” Thomas’ shocked tone made James laugh harder. If he could actually see Thomas’ face, he was sure it’d be hilarious.

“I’ve known how to ski for years.”

“No. Why’d you let me do that then?”

James shrugged, “It was cute.”

“I,” Thomas paused, “don’t know what to say.”

James laughed, “It’s fine – take it as a compliment. Now, how about you kiss me and then we can go actually ski.”

“You don’t have poles though.”

“I’ll be fine.”


	22. Home For The Holidays; Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to it, but Thomas was more than aware that his mother could get overwhelming. He had no doubt Alex wouldn’t know how to handle it, and so Thomas left Alex in New York, and prepared to face his family’s questions about why he was alone on the holidays.
> 
> One of the things he had hated about Alex for so long was the amount of timee he was able to go on and on about a single topic, but for the drive down to Monticello, it was nothing short of amazing. He had spent too many drives listening to hours of the same songs, and Alexander’s voice managed to fill the car in a way the melodies never had.

Thomas knew it was too early to bring Alex home for Christmas, no matter how much he might want to. The very moment any mention of a significant other was made, his mother would demand every detail and start planning the wedding.

He was used to it, but Thomas was more than aware that his mother could get overwhelming. He had no doubt Alex wouldn’t know how to handle it, and so Thomas left Alex in New York, and prepared to face his family’s questions about why he was alone on the holidays.

One of the things he had hated about Alex for so long was the amount of timee he was able to go on and on about a single topic, but for the drive down to Monticello, it was nothing short of amazing. He had spent too many drives listening to hours of the same songs, and Alexander’s voice managed to fill the car in a way the melodies never had.

Driving through the mountains was always a little sketchy, but he’d gotten used to it over the years, even when winter made itself known. Driving in ice and snow wasn’t easy, and it never became so, but one did learn how to deal with it.

He’s always had pretty good luck with his cell service on the drive down, and the call only dropped twice. Each time Thomas called Alex back, Alex’s tone tone would be annoyed, and all he wanted was to press a kiss to Alex’s lips to get him to smile. The tone would go away as Alex got into the meat of his rant - today it had been about how lonely James had seemed in the few hours since Thomas left. Alex then went into an examination of his own thought process and conscious, “I see him sitting alone, and my first thought is that he needs to get laid, preferably with me. But then I think about that and I know he’s ace, he’s your best friend, I’m in a relationship, and I don’t necessarily want to fuck James? But that’s where my mind goes, and it’s not something I’m ever going to act on, but I also think that if I were ever in a situation where that was an option with no negative consequences, I’d probably take advantage of it.”

Alex had ended up concluding himself with an examination of the first thoughts being what society tells you to think, and the second thoughts being how one really feels. 

Thomas thought it was complete bullshit, but let Alex be. 

He got home late, and managed to sneak up to his room and go to sleep without waking anyone. The goodnight text seemed empty, and the bed was cold without Alex to warm it, but Thomas managed.

The next morning he woke up his nieces and nephews jumping on his bed. They had seen his car, and decided they had to wake up their Uncle Thomas as revenge for not letting them know he had come in. His first reaction was irritation, but upon seeing who it was, Thomas jumped out of bed and tackled them to the floor and tickled as much as he could reach.

He didn’t get a chance to look at his phone again until after coffee, breakfast, and his mother’s interrogation of his life in New York. There were several weather alerts, and the expected texts from Alex and Jemmy, and an unexpected one from Laurens - who only had his number for emergencies regarding Alex.

Thomas didn’t even read them before calling Laurens. It only rang twice before a voice on the other end answered, “Uh, hello?”

“Yeah, I saw you texted, didn’t read them. What’s wrong? Is Alex okay? Is everything alright?”

He heard shuffling from Laurens’ end, “Yeah, no, everything is fine. It’s just, there’s a storm hitting New York - I’m sure you got the weather alerts if you have them set up - and Alex will be alone because Herc’s grandparents planned a surprise trip upstate, and Eliza can’t bring home her old fuckbuddy for Christmas.”

“Okay,” he stood up and walked to the window, “what do you think I should do?”

“I’m already home. Herc and Liz told me that they couldn’t take Alex, and Laf is already down with the Washingtons. I know you’re home too, and I’m pretty sure Madison is too. I just thought you should know.”

Thomas sighed, “This isn’t great.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Alright, thanks for telling me.”

“No problem. Bye.” Thomas heard a female voice in the background that was cut off when Laurens hung up.

He read through his messages and saw that Alex hadn’t mentioned it, and came to a decision. Thomas ran a hand through his hair and went into the kitchen, “Hey, ma, I know I just got here, but I gotta go back.”

She frowned, “what, why? Did something happen?”

“Not yet - but there’s a storm coming in, and Alex is going to be alone for Christmas, and he doesn’t do well with storms.”

Her eyes narrowed, “you expect me to let you drive up to New York in a storm for someone I’ve never heard of before because he doesn’t like storms.”

“Yes, actually.” 

Thomas noticed she was holding a wooden spoon in hand, and felt a small wave of fear go up his spine. He swallowed it down as his mother pursed her lips and asked, “why? And there better be a good reason.”

He took in a deep breath, and said, “Alex is my boyfriend and he has nowhere to go this Christmas due to changes of plans and I love him and I don’t want him to have an anxiety attack in the middle of a storm alone with no one to reach out to because everyone will be busy with Christmas stuff.”

Her eyes filled with concern, “why do you worry about him having an anxiety attack? Has he gotten help for that?”

He nodded, “I don’t know, but I know he doesn’t do well with heavy wind, and depending on how bad this storm is, that could cause problems. And yes, no, I don’t know.”

“I expect updates every thirty minutes.”

Thomas was shocked, “really? You’re going to let me go?”

She frowned and shrugged, “Well, I have the feeling I won’t be able to stop you. I’m not happy about it, but if you go now you’ll be back in time for everything. When you get back, I expect a detailed explanation as to why this is the first time I’m hearing of this boyfriend of yours.”

He ran forward and squeezed her tight in a hug, “thank you ma, so much.”

She squeezed tighter, “no one deserves to be alone on Christmas.”

Thomas stepped back, grabbed a bottle of water, a bag of beef jerky, and his keys, and got in the car. Less than a minute after pulling out his driveway he put Alex on speaker, “Hey, babe, get packed and mentally prepare yourself to meet the fam. I’m on my way to come get you and bring you home for Christmas.”


	23. Real Human Being; Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had learned early on that the best gifts for him were high-quality cold weather clothing. He’d been slowly expanding Alex’s collection of cashmere sweaters and scarves, as well as other thin, warm fabrics and jackets - the type that layered well. At the end of every day, it was like unwrapping a gift. 
> 
> He always got back to their apartment before Alex, and he’d take the time to start dinner and sit and read while whatever was on the stove simmered. 
> 
> It was snowing outside, and Alex came in talking on the phone complaining about the ice he had tripped on in front of the building, with a layer of snow covering his shoulders and head. Alex said, “Alright John, I just got home, gotta go.”

It was the holiday season, and in addition to the feeling of Christmas cheer and the smell of peppermint and baked goods making their way into every crevice, there was snow on the ground and a chill in the air. 

George always looked forward to the first snow. A flash of childhood joy would always fill him when he saw the snow fall from the sky and when he heard that first crunch underfoot. It was an innocent source of happiness, and one George was happy he still had. 

Alex didn't feel the same way. 

According to John, Alex had been giddy the first time he saw snow, but that had gone away as soon as the day ended. Alex claimed he liked snow in small doses, but those small doses were about five minutes long on a sunny day with a picturesque landscape.

Now, he’s see the forecast of snow and start to complain about the lowering temperatures. The boy would wear hoodies in summer if he could, and anything below sixty meant thermals were almost always a requirement.

George had learned early on that the best gifts for him were high-quality cold weather clothing. He’d been slowly expanding Alex’s collection of cashmere sweaters and scarves, as well as other thin, warm fabrics and jackets - the type that layered well. At the end of every day, it was like unwrapping a gift. 

He always got back to their apartment before Alex, and he’d take the time to start dinner and sit and read while whatever was on the stove simmered. 

It was snowing outside, and Alex came in talking on the phone complaining about the ice he had tripped on in front of the building, with a layer of snow covering his shoulders and head. Alex said, “Alright John, I just got home, gotta go.” 

A moment passed, and Alex hung up and stepped forward to put his phone on the coffee table and his bag on the sofa. He took off his hat and his jacket, hanging both up on their hooks. George grabbed his wrist and turned him around, “Hello.”

Alex smiled up at him, and he grabbed the ends of Alex’s scarf and pulled Alex forward, leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s pink, chapped lips. They smiled at each other when George pulled away, and Alex leaned forward to press his head to George’s chest, “how are you?”

George wrapped his arms around Alex, “I’m good. I’m making spaghetti - the sauce is on the stove. How did your day go?”

Alex’s voice was muffled against his chest, but still understandable, “It was okay. John still thinks Burr has a crush on me. If John’s right, I don’t think anything will come of it because Burr never acts on anything in his life, but he was acting weird today. But that could mean anything.”

“Mmhmm,” George squeezed tighter, “Well, Burr’s not allowed to have you, even if he wants you.”

Alex looked up, and moved his arms to rest on George’s chest, “well, lucky for you, you’re the only one I want.”

George covered Alex’s hands with his own, “Hmmm, you’ll have to show me just how much you mean that.” George leaned down and kissed Alex again, biting on Alex’s lip and taking advantage when Alex opened his mouth.

Alex pushed his hips forward, “We can start now, if you want.”

George pulled away and chuckled, “I’d love to, but the sauce is simmering on the stove,” he yanked Alex’s scarf, “besides you’re not properly dressed for a seduction.”

“Excuse you,” Alex was affronted, “I could seduce you in a parka if I wanted to.”

George laughed, “okay, keep on believing that, I have to go stir the sauce.” He turned around and walked into the kitchen, and could hear the sound of Alex’s shoes behind him. The sauce was bubbling, and he lifted the lid and stirred it twice before setting the spoon back down. 

He reached up to get a pan out of the cupboard, and went to fill it with water. Alex sat on the counter, “So, what are we having? I know you said spaghetti, but is it boring spaghetti or good spaghetti?”

“I didn’t know there was a difference, but this is homemade.”

Alex smiled, “so the good kind.”

“I guess,” George shrugged.

“Can I make Christmas cookies?” 

George looked over and saw Alex with a hopeful look in his eyes. He laughed, “you can make whatever you want - you live here too, you know.”

“Do you have a preference?”

George shook his head, “not really, I’ll admit I’m partial to the classics, but I’ve never encountered a cookie I haven’t liked.”

Alex hopped off the counter, and went into their room. George heard some banging around, and Alex returned about ten minutes later with a box in hand, “Uh, there’s not a lot I have left, but these are my mom’s recipe cards. I think we have the stuff to make sugar cookies, and they’ll be cool enough to decorate after we’re done with dinner, if you want.”

George turned around and held open his arms, “i’d be honored to decorate christmas cookies with you, my love.”

Alex crashed into his chest, “you should put on an ugly sweater and we can put on christmas music and you can wear a hat and I can take a picture of you decorating cookies with icing on your nose so I can post it on instagram and show the world that you’re actually a real human being.”

“Oh, yes,” George laughed, “I still find it hilarious your friends aren’t convinced I exist. I’ve met them all. But you can take whatever pictures you want.”

Alex pressed a kiss to his chin, “Wonderful. Also, the water is boiling over.”

“Shit.”

He turned around cleaned it up and threw in the noodles, “Alright, that should be good now.”

Two arms wrapped around his waist, “I love you.”

George smiled and set the timer for the pasta, “I love you too.”


	24. Details; Whamilton

George had always been the oddest type of impulsive. He had known Alexander for less than two months before inviting Alex into his bed and into his life, and he had bought the ring a month later.

That had been a year ago, and the ring had been sitting in the top drawer of his dresser ever since. Every time George found himself alone in the bedroom while Alex was elsewhere, he’d find himself pulled it out and looking at it.

It was a monstrosity of a thing - a platinum band covered with diamonds. It would catch anyone’s eye, but it was small enough to be considered a band, without a particular diamond standing out in a fashion to make it appear more feminine. Alex always had cared what people thought of him, after all.

There had been too many close calls, when George had gone into the bedroom to grab something, and spent too much time staring at the open box, and Alex would come bursting in wondering what held him up. George wasn’t sure what Alex thought of those moments, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to. For all he knew, Alex could have snooped, and the day he finally summoned the courage to ask Alex marry him, he’d be greeted with complaints about how long he’d taken to ask.

The top dresser of his drawer was also where he kept his socks, so really there wasn’t any reason for Alex to be snooping, which only made him more paranoid that Alex was. Alex was nosy and Alex didn’t like not knowing things, and if he thought George was acting suspiciously, he’d start to look into it. 

He had started it by putting the box holding the ring inside of a pair of socks. The shape of the box wasn’t hidden by the sock, but it gave the illusion of security. George knew that if Alex saw it he’d only become more suspicious, so he wrapped it in another.

A week had passed and the box holding the ring had been wrapped in enough pairs of socks that it was a shapeless ball of fabric that George had to fight through if he ever had any inclination to look at the ring. 

It made thinking about it much more simple, and much more difficult, when he couldn’t contemplate the ring itself. 

They were wrapping gifts in the living room, and Alex had sequestered himself behind the couch while he wrapped George’s gift. George had ran out of tape, and when he had asked Alex for some, he was met with, “No! There’s some in the bathroom, you can’t see this George, it’s taken too much effort.”

He had chuckled, and grabbed the tape off of the top of the dresser, and after a second of consideration, he grabbed the ball of fabric too. It was heavy in his hand, and gained about five pounds when he made the short trek across the living room. Alex couldn’t see him from where he was situated, but that didn’t calm his beating heart.

Wrapping the ring meant a lot more than just wrapping any gift - it meant a question about the future. More than a question, a promise. There were a lot of things he could have done with the ring - left it in the box it came in, put it in many boxes, wrapped in paper, put it in a bag, shove it in the tree, or take it back to the bedroom.

Instead, he lobbed the ball of fabric over the couch, and heard it land with a thud on the wooden floor. George heard the crinkling of wrapping paper, and Alex said, “what is this?”

He took in a deep breath, “Uh,” he dropped his face into his hands, “it’s yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah.”

George heard more crinkling of wrapping paper, and then some shuffling noises which turned into footsteps as Alex walked closer. George looked up to see him wearing a christmas sweater, boxers, and a santa hat, with the ball of fabric clutched in his hand. He smiled, and Alex smiled back. Alex lifted the ball up in front of him and said, “George, these are your socks.”

He nodded, “Yes, they are indeed my socks.”

“How are your socks mine?” Alex was confused, but it wasn’t the bad confusion filled with anger that lead to fights. He was in a good mood today, and was just giving him the opportunity to speak. 

George shrugged, “What’s mine is yours?”

Alex’s confusion didn’t go away, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

He could take it back now, and play it off as a weird sort of joke. He could even take the next couple of days to think on it some more and give it to him on Christmas. Alex would make fun of him for waiting, but it’d be worth it. But George had never been one to lie to himself, and even now, looking at Alex, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man. He took in another breath, “I don’t think unwrap it is the right word, but you get what I mean by it.”

Alex shot him a weird look, but started to unwrap the socks. George leaned back onto his hands, and watched as the socks were peeled away and dropped into a pile next to Alex’s feet. It didn’t take very long for the shape to start to reveal himself, and George guessed there were three layers of the thick fabric left when Alex look at him, “I hate to be presumptuous, but I imagine there are only so many things this can be, especially after all the work you’ve made me go through to get to it.”

George didn’t say anything, but he smiled, and he was sure the nerves were visible because Alex’s eyes widened, and his hands started to move faster in their mission to reveal the box from within the socks. In less than a minute Alex stood before him with the small, velvet box in his hand. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them and said, “if this is anything other than an engagement ring I’m going to murder you.”

George felt his body relax, and he chuckled, “blood would be a bitch to scrub out of the carpet, so I’m happy to tell you there will be no need to murder me.”

He soon found himself with a warm body in his lap and a face pressed to his neck. George wrapped his arms around Alex, “Uh, I hope this is a good reaction? You haven’t even looked at the ring yet.”

Alex pressed a kiss to his neck and pulled away with a laugh, “Sorry, sorry, I’m just very excited.”

George smiled, “It’s fine, baby. I just wanted to do this properly, you know. I had pictured it in my head, and this is a little different.”

“Why is it so different?” Alex asked.

“Because it was a spur of the moment decision,” George said. Alex’s face fell and he backpedaled, “Not spur of the moment as in I haven’t been dreaming of asking you for age, but spur of the moment as in I very suddenly decided to throw the ball of socks at you rather than wrapping it properly.”

Alex turned and adjusted himself to straddle George, “You know what, you’re going to wrap that properly and propose to me all fancy. Not because I’m not saying yes, because I am, but because I know it’ll continue to bother you for our entire marriage if you don’t.”

That was true, and George grinned, “You’re right.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiled, “Now kiss me, future Mr. Washington-Hamilton.”

“Oh, is that what we’re doing?” George asked before he leaned forward.

Alex shrugged, “we can work out the details later.”


	25. Best Weird I've Had In A While; Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza’s parents had insisted that Alex spend the entire break with them, after she brought it up. He got along with all three sisters, and there was plenty of room should he ever want to spend some time alone. Catherine had taken one look at him once he arrived and made him sit down and heated up a plate of leftovers.
> 
> She hadn’t been sure how it would go to have Alex living with them for a month, but it ended up being no concern at all. There had been a few fumbles. One of which involved the time when her father had taken it upon himself to invite Alex into his office to have a talk about pursuing a relationship with one of his daughters. Alex explained that he viewed the three of them as nothing more than the closest of friends, and they parted ways.

Christmas morning always had a unique feel that couldn’t be captured on any other day of the year, or even any other time on that day. It was a unique feeling that stayed with you throughout your life, even though it shifted and changed to suit the times. The cheer that filled the air the morning of the 25th was unique, but the peace the day following was just as wonderful.

Eliza had lived a sheltered existence, and had always viewed Christmas as a happy time full of family, laughter, good food, and gifts. Alex had confused her at first with his lack of enthusiasm for the holiday. The first Christmas she knew him, she had been a little annoyed, but had done her best to not be obnoxious about it.

She realized that it was that Alex had never had the chance to have a proper family Christmas after she broached the subject with care in a conversation. The next year, she approached the situation with far more understanding, and an invitation to her home for the holiday. Alex had been surprised and confused, but had jumped into her arms the moment he realized she was being serious.

Eliza’s parents had insisted that Alex spend the entire break with them, after she brought it up. He got along with all three sisters, and there was plenty of room should he ever want to spend some time alone. Catherine had taken one look at him once he arrived and made him sit down and heated up a plate of leftovers.

She hadn’t been sure how it would go to have Alex living with them for a month, but it ended up being no concern at all. There had been a few fumbles. One of which involved the time when her father had taken it upon himself to invite Alex into his office to have a talk about pursuing a relationship with one of his daughters. Alex explained that he viewed the three of them as nothing more than the closest of friends, and they parted ways.

Alex came into Eliza’s room right after and planted himself face down on her bed, “your father hates me.”

She looked up from her book, “no, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does,” Alex turned over onto his back, “he was trying to tell me I had to prove I was good enough to date you or your sisters, and that I could only choose one. When I said I wasn’t trying to date you, he seemed so offended! First he yells at me for trying to date you, and then he’s mad at me because I’m not.”

Eliza laughed, “You have to understand, he’s just upset because he probably took it to mean you don’t think we’re good enough.”

“That’s not it at all!” Alex scrunched his brows, “You’re too good for me, and I’d much rather have you as a friend than ruin our friendship forever because I got drunk at a party and couldn’t keep it in my pants.”

She ran a hand through his hair, “Hmmmm, that’s oddly considerate of you.”

The next day was family photo day. Eliza’s mother was complaining about it being later than usual, but said she’d rather have it late than without the kids. It was Angelica who had dragged Alex along, insisting that he couldn’t spend the day locked in his room just because he felt awkward. 

Eliza felt attacked by the no-phones-allowed-during-family-time rule because it meant she didn’t get a picture of Alex’s face when her mother handed him a matching sweater and insisted he join them for the photos. She had the actual photos and the Christmas cards they were put on though, and that was enough.

She said nothing when she saw him grab a couple and hide them away when they were printed out.

Alex tagged along with them for all of their traditions, and by Christmas day, he had become more comfortable - but was still surprised when he found gifts waiting under the tree for him as well. Eliza came to look forward to his small smiles and widened eyes every time he felt included and a part of the family.

They found themselves on her bed again the day after Christmas, this time with Alex’s head in her lap. He had looked up at her and said, “Thank you, for all of this. Christmas is always weird, and the day after is always weirder, but this is the best weird I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Eliza smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair.

Returning back to school with Alex was odd - the intimacy that came with sharing a home faded, but they were closer than before. They all were; Angelica and Peggy invited Alex for one of their girls’ nights in February, and he joined them on the couch in the common to cry over romcoms.

Eliza invited Alex for winter break the year after that too, and it was similar - this time with an increased comfort level, and perhaps more meaning behind their shared moments and touches. 

More years passed by, and Alex joining them for Christmas became a tradition in its own right. 

It was more excusable during their college days, but as they grew older, Eliza’s aunts began to make assumptions, and she didn’t quite know how to feel when she got a Christmas card addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.

Eliza had shown the card to Alex, and was treated to the sight of him with flushed cheeks avoiding her gaze.

That year, on New Year’s Eve, she kissed him as the clock struck midnight.

Now, years later, they have made their own traditions. They’re still at Eliza’s parents house, but now it is only for a couple of nights rather than weeks, and they are parents themselves. They are woken up not by the smell of coffee drifting in, but by the telltale sound of children running through the hallway.

Eliza had long ago stopped worrying about whether or not Alex was enjoying his Christmas. The Christmas cheer she had valued so much as a young child had returned as she watched her own kids rip through the layers of paper surrounding their gifts. 

One tradition that belonged to her and Alex alone took place on the day after Christmas. It was always a weird time, knowing the season was over, and being in the odd sort of limbo that existed before the end of the year. They’d take the day and spend it in bed. The year following them getting together, the time had been passed with touches of skin on skin and the sound of breathy gasps in the air. Now, it was spent relishing in the quiet companionship they found in one another.

Eliza wasn’t sure why her mom did it, but Catherine took it upon herself to entertain the kids, leaving her and Alex to their piece and quiet.

It was nice, and it was even nicer knowing that in a way, this had always been theirs. Even before they had fully had each other, they had Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end!
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late - I'm terrible at ending things, and this just didn't want to be written.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a 25 Days of Christmas thing for the holidays, and this is the first one :-)
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me on my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
